


Lost Or Found ?  -

by Akakuroforever10



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Naruto, Norse Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Relationships, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakuroforever10/pseuds/Akakuroforever10
Summary: He was an outcast because of his parentage and certain talents, his sacrifices were either forgotten or ignored and his wants and needs were pushed far down never to be acknowledge. Or that would be the case if it wasn't for a certain demon and his host........Nico what did you get yourself into.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS.......DO NOT IGNORE. THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FANFICTION. A PERCY JACKSON AND NARUTO CROSSOVER FANFIC TO BE EXACT. MAIN CHARATERS WILL BE KURAMA(KYUUBI) NARUTO(FEMALE) AND NICO. NICO DI ANGELO IS GAY IN THE CANON PERCY JACKSON AND HE WILL BE GAY IN THIS FANFICTION AS WELL. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS THEN EITHER STOP NOW AND PRESS BACK OR CONTINUE TO READ AND SKIP THOSE PARTS. UNLIKE MY OTHER STORIES ROMANCE WILL NOT BE THE MAIN PLOT, SO IT COULD BE IGNORED. ADDITIONALLY, THIS STORY WILL BE A TRIAD/THREESOME PAIRING. 
> 
> Ps. The first twenty chapters could be consider a prologue.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEITHER NARUTO NOR PERCY JACKSON.

Millions of years ago, before the universe was created there was simply darkness, called Void. Void gave birth to first the two beings called Chaos and Order. However, the two were opposite to their namesakes and many wars were fought between them before they found a common enemy.....their creator. Together the children of Void managed to sealed their mother away but eventually all seals wither and die.

Later with the help of Order, Chaos gave birth to the first Primordial Gods: Chronos, Ananke, Uranus, Gaia, Pontus Tartarus, Eros, Erubus, Nyx. As such the universe was born ;Time, Fate, Sky, Earth, Water, Fire, Love, Darkness and Night. The primordial deities, ruled peacefully above the humans Chaos also created but madness descended into Tartarus brains and like his grandmother, he was sealed away.

Seeing their children and nieces/nephews flourishing Chaos and Order disappeared many believing them to have faded and Void's terror was forgotten by all. From the Primordials Uranus and Gaia came the Titans who rebelled against their father King Uranus and chopped him into little pieces scattering them into Tartarus prison with their mother Gaia help. However, Fate seemed to like cycles, for a prophecy was given to the Titan King Kronos that one day his children will turn against him. So to stop it he ate them.

But no matter what, prophecies always come true someway or another. Kronos youngest child Zeus was hidden from him by his wif Rhea (who feed Kronos a rock instead) for many decades before he was deemed strong enough to go against his father. In the end he tricked his father into barthing them up and together they concured their father. Zeus took the throne and sky while his brothers Poseidon and Hades took the Sea and Underworld respectively for their kingdoms.

Angry at the Gods, Gaia went to Tartarus and later gave birth to the Giants but like their brothers the Titans, the Giants also fell to the Gods and the Primordials were forced to sleep. Thousands of years were to passed before history will repeated itself.

However, these were Chaos descendants, her creations. Order created another world for his children, Kami and Shinigami(death god). 

Additionally, due to one human woman greed for power, the tree of life,(the world's main source of power) was corrupted and the first demon; the juubi; was created and the world nearly destroyed if it wasn't for the Sage of Six Paths. He split the juubi's chakra into nine separate beasts;with tails rasing from one to nine, and sealed the tenth into the moon using his bloodline the Rinnegan. 

He later had three children in which he splited his gifts equally but two of them never got along and centuries later their descendants still fought; the Senjus and Uchihas, the Usumakis were nuetral in terms in the battles between their cousins.

On the other hand, aside from the juubi creation, humans evolve and form energy of their own called chakra. With this chakra, feats they thought impossible like walking in water could happen and individuals could control the elements. 

Then humans took it a step further and illusions were added to the list of impossible tasks. But that wasn't all, more demons were created from natural disasters and chakra spirals caused by humans raging war against each other, the Sage words of peace forgotten.

It took the destruction of the Uzumakis, the Uchiha massacre, the Senjus extinction and the fourth great ninja war and the child of prophecy for a semblance of peace to be brought. But the prophecy child; Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, in the end was killed by the greedy woman; the rabbit goddess Kayuya hand and in an forbidden act by the Kyuubi, their lives were to be entwine for eternity.

In outraged for escaping him, Shinigami banished the two into the other realm never to return; trapped in the underworld for a thousand years.

*************************

One thousand years later

He broke his promise, he let Bianca died. How could such a he love such a liar. It was all his fault that Percy Jackson fault. No it was his, it was his fault, if he wasn't such a brat then maybe Bianca would never have joined the Hunters of Artemis.

Nico broke down in tears a few miles from Camp Half-Blood. He was truely alone now, no mother, father, no Bianca. He thought he had Percy at least but he was already taken even if the said boy didn't know it. Percy broken promise wasn't the only thing he lied about he said camp was fun, that they were a family yet everyone shielded away from him, they didn't fear him more like they were uneasy. Also all the animals hate him and his figurines were stolen when he sleeping and he was push around by the Ares cabin for being a 'dork'. 

Not to mention he was terrible at everything in camp which didn't help matters, some even said he wasn't claimed because he was an embarrassment or he wasn't even a demi-god just a clear sighted mortal. It wasn't easy being a outcase but he stayed for Percy. 

"Why such a young child is alone at this hour in the middle of nowhere?" A feminine voice asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"I'm not a child," Nico said he was just short. That's another thing because of his height and looks people always thought him as a young child not to mention Bianca always called him little brother to tease him. They were twins for Gods sake, he was thirteen .....well he was over sixty if you want to be practical.

"Everyone under sixteen is a child." The voice said laughing in a cruel tone.

Nico looked up scowling at the woman laughing at him.

"Come on kid, before monsters come,"she said, her eyes shining in the night.

"How do i know your not a monster?" Nico questioned backing away. Normal mortals don't know about monsters.

"You don't little demi-god and yes i know your a demi-god. You're father sent me." The woman said said as her voice twisted getting darker.

"My father..."

"Watch your step kid," the woman warned. "This will be a long fall."

"Um," Nico said before he started to scream as the earth opened up and swallowed them whole. Then his world went dark.

It was pretty stupid of him to stop running and to collapse in the first place.

*****************************

"Tisiphone, you did well," Lord Hades said as the brunette woman shedded and revealed the fury of avenge.

"Thank you, my lord." The creature said before flying away from the throne room.

"Hades, why is your spawn here you know it is forbidden," Persephone said glaring at her husband's demi-god child.

"He will stay here for the time being Persephone, my dear, you know Zeus will kill him if he learns of his survival." Hades said before moving to lift his son sleeping form. 

"Do not expect me to treat him well," she hissed. She may hate the boy for being a reminder of her husband's cheating ways but she was not Hera and will not kill the boy because it was not his fault but she'll never accept him.

"I don't." Hades said as he carried his son to his new room

******************************

Kurama started to laugh as the chains wither away from his form before slowly dissolving. One thousand years were up.

"Brat, get up. We're free," he said turning to the blonde beside him.

"Where are we Kurama," Narumi said raking her fingers through her hair.

"Hell kit, we're in hell" he said looking beyond at millions souls walking through fields then behind them to the fire pit of Tartarus. He heard many about this place in his youth.

Narumi started to laugh joyfully, her innocent features hiding the warrior within her. 

"We're free,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my profile there's not much about me so i'll write some here Naruto style. ........ You can call me kiara, I'm sixteen years old. I wrote over twenty stories but never had the courage to actually post any. Another world, Another life was the first story i publish but not the first i wrote. I support gay marriage and equality even though i know nobody that is gay and that my family is racist. But everyone's equal in my mind and i don't judge for there's always two sides to a story. I dislike those who judge others, rapists and murderers. Some may call me icy cause i'm like a slytherin(harry potter) or kakashi(naruto) i have masks over masks. My goals for my stories is to reach over one hundred views and votes, but i know that will take time. I swear to never abandon any of my stories.

He was the great nine tailed fox, the most powerful of the Bijui and the one who fell the hardest of them all. It all began the day the Sage; his father, created him and his breathen. They were once part of a greater good, the child of Order and Chaos; their only child together, the tree of life. But due to kaguya and her greed to become a goddess the tree of life became the wolf demon goddess of destruction.

For centuries he lived in peaceful times with his siblings, ruling above the other minor demons. Then humans got greedy for more power than what his father taught them and began to capture demons to seal them into a newborns for greater power. The power of a jinchuriki, the power of a human sacrifice. Weapons created for war yet was despise and feared for the same power. Jinchuriki's were the village scrape goats, the person for them to place all their blame on yet still wanted them to be loyal.

In his mind humans were stupid, wasteful beings that shouldn't be allowed to live. However, he never paid the capture minor demons mind, if they were capture and sealed they were weak. Well until he was sealed a human by the name of Senju Hashirama and Mito Uzumaki. To think a puny human was able to control him with a technique called genjutsu and that another could hold him down and sap his chakra from him and his wife sealed him into herself.

But he was the kyubi, with swing of his tails he caused tsunsmis, level ten earthquakes and entire mountains to crumble and fall to list a few. He would be patient, he would observe and he'll never underestimate a human again. And then he would be free.

************************

He underestimated a human again. The first time he was freed in nearly a century, only to place under a genjutsu again from the same man. Damn those Uchihas and those Sharingan eyes and damn Namikaze Minato who sealed him into his daughter and damn Kushina Uzumaki for getting knock up in the first place. Because of the brat and her growing stomach he was cramped in a tiny cage with spikes in each of his tails and paws. Could you imagine being spiked in multiple limbs then have a the walls a ceiling squeezed in on you pushing them in further.

At least with Mito he had space and a leash around his neck. But anyways what mattered was that he had a chance to escape and because of Madara Uchiha he was once again sealed into another Uzumaki female. Fortunately, it was just a cage this time. Damn these Uzumaki women and their seals.

➰Eleven years later ➰

"The idiot brat failed her exam," kurama couldn't help but snickered at his host idiocy. The blonde, blue eyed brat cried as soon as she was away from the laughing crowd. But he did had had to admit it wasn't the girl fault. She was an orphan who everyone in the village hated because of him, her teachers sabotage her work and yet she smiled at them, never told the hokage and continue her life as if she doesn't get beat everyday and have to hide at night for the fear of rape.

She was simply confusing, any other brat would have broke by now but she kept on going. She was like her damn mother cheerful, bouncy, had an unhealthy obsession for pranks and a little foolish. Also she was starved for attention which means she was perfect for his plans.

As soon as she went asleep he pulled her into her mindset.

"Brat, come closer," he said the foolish girl was just standing in shock unable to see him. 

"Who are you?" Narumi asked

Kurama was once again reminded of those damn Uzumakis, honestly, 'the roaring of the sea', how non-creative was Kushina or was it maybe Namikaze......nah he would have name her after ramen.

"Come closer and see," he said leaving his train of thoughts.

"You...you......OH MY GOD, I have the kyubi in me!" Narumi suddenly started to scream as she took in his glorious nine tailed appearance.

Kurama blinked," Guess she's not as dumb as i thought," he said in his mind before speaking snidely at the shouting girl.  " Kyubi would do brat, no need to call me God," 

"Your the reason why everyone hates me. If it wasn't for you i'll be treated better....I...I'"

"I wouldn't be beaten by the villagers daily, denied treatment by the hospital, be kept away from other children or be told to forget and forgive by an old fool" Kurama finished. "This isn't my fault, it's the villagers, pitiful humans, they look at you and see me, I didn't do anything it was all them. Them who beat you, them you denied you food, it was all those puny humans that use you as a sacrifice. They will hate you now yet will use you as a weapon as is the fate of jinchuriki."

"How do I know you ain't lying."  Narumi said inching her way closer to kyubi til she reached the bars.

...........

"If you die brat I will die as well," kurama admitted after a few minutes of silence. It was true too, that damn Namikaze made a deal with Shinigami, one one the few beings more powerful than he.

"Then help me, train me in the ways of ninja and i swear i'll find a way to set you free," Narumi said slidding behind the cage.

Kurama stared at the girl and took back his words; she was dumb as hell. "Why should i help you welp, you are after all my jailor and if your dumb enough to walk into my cage then you ain't smart enough to find a way for me to escape this cage."

"You can't kill me--

"Just because you can't kill you doesn't mean I can't torture you, brat." Kurama growled rising to his full height.

"You won't, you would have already," Narumi smiled. "So what's your name, I believe kyubi was given to you by humans."

Kurama stared in shock at the girl, she was the first to ask him his name. 

"Earn my name, brat," he said shoving her out the mindscape.

His newest jailor was interesting.

*************************

The years to pass really was interesting as Kurama trained Narumi the way Mito trained Kushina. She even passed her exams the second time around along with three others and became part of Team nine under Mighty Gai.

She was then taken off and saddled to Kakashi to make the fourth member of team seven with children two years younger than her. However, she wasn't angry, she knew her sudden increase in skills and slight change attitude would make people talk and what better way to keep her in control than being in a team with two Sharingan wielders. 

Kurama, however, couldn't stand the arrogant man that preach teamwork yet only taught the Uchiha, the pink haired banshee and the arrogant Uchiha who thought he was an elite. 

In the end though, it seemed like like it was worthwhile, the looks on their faces when she beheaded the fake hunter-nin Haku and the chidori blasted Zabuza was hilarious. Then when she took Gato's head and placed it on a spike, oh, the banshee face. It was worth the trip to the Hokage about sensitivity and giving others chances.

"Kurama, do you think me stupid for still caring about Konoha and its people even after everything." Naru asked the day before the chunin exams as she climbed onto one of kurama's tails.

"Yes, brat."

Line break

"Neji-kun, Ten-ten, Lee-kun, how are you guys? Are you ready for the exams" Kurama heard Narumi said as she converse with her old team.

"We're good," Ten-ten answered sizing up Narumi's new team. They look like a butch of brats and the girl......she was all over the Uchiha." Stuck with a fan-girl, uh"

Kurama snorted before blocking them out. He had no need to listen to this boring conversation.

...................

"K..ku...Kurama,"

"Kurama, Kurama, i can't see you."

"Kurama!!! Help me!!"

"Kurama!!!!"

Kurama blinked his eyes open at the screaming of his name. He was chained to the floor and his chakra was cut off from Narumi. It would take time for him to get out of it and without his constant presence Narumi usually skills would be shot to hell. 

Hopefully, she won't need it after her forest thriller with Orochimaru.

..................

She barely beat the deadlast Kiba.

******************************************************

One month training with that pervert to master the rasengan and to 'control' his chakra, then an invasion from Sand and Oto. The death of the third Hokage, the search for Tsunade Senju (" What sort of ninja would drink and gamble away their fortune because of the death of their love ones......everyone lost someone and not all waste away and they want this disgrace as Hokage," Kurama thought) a three year training trip and a visit from the Akatsuki and the only thing the brat learned from the old toad pervert was how to make a ball of chakra larger.

How was he defeated by these species again? No one seemed to have common sense, he knew it didn't grow in everyone's garden but damn it was like it was the rarest flower in the world.

Honestly, a man says he wants your body and you willing join him for power. All that inbreeding, it gave birth to stupidity in human form. Kurama snickered.

"I want our child to be seen as a hero........so tell the entire village that the beast that destroyed their lives is in her." That one took the cake in his mind.

My student experimenting on kids and kill hundreds......I'll let him escape because i caught feelings.....( Honestly, konoha deserves to be destroy.)

Clan is planning a coup.......let the thirteen year heir kill them all.........Seven year old saw and was put into a genjutsu to relive the massacre......don't send him to therapy.( Don't eat no konoha ninjas, stupidity may be contagious) 

................

Kurama was bored and Narumi was ignoring him, ungrateful brat. So what if they were rescuing Shukaka's brat of a jinchuriki. He was bored and she needed to entertain him.

***************************

Madara fucking Uchiha and Obito fucking Uchiha....(be reminded to kill Uchiha brat, or at least make sure he can't reprocreate) summoned the jyuubi, otherwise known as, the wolf demon goddess. Damn fools also summoned Kaguyu along also.

He need a break, a very long vacation.

"Are you ready, Naru,"he asked to the brat in Bijui mode. Namikaze actually gave back his other half of chakra; the damn thief.

"Yea, kyubi, if ...., if we survive this i'll set you free. I don't break promises, believe it." Naru told him flashing a smile.

"Tell me that later when we survive, kit." Kurama snorted.

"You called me kit......but you never call me kit, it's always brat."

"I never said such a thing....brat." Kurama smirked.

"Kurama!"

He smirked at the girl whining instead of paying attention to the enemy.

Thank Order, for those Uzumaki brats"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware, i'm just using over things i said in my wattpad stories. I'm just bringing some stories over. So check that out if you want to see more chapters.


	4. The Shadow Clone Queen part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the beginning of part one. I mean this was really long, my longest chapter yet.The rest will be place after the next couple of chapters.

For as long as she could remember, the villagers hated her. At first she had no idea why but she tried everything in her power to change their views of her. She smiled, she laughed, she played harmless pranks and yet, she was an outcast. Adults sneered at her in the streets and pulled their children away, vendors would chase her out the market and sometimes they would beat her in alleys until the Anbu interfered.

The old man told her to forgive the villagers, that they were just hurting but why would treating her so make them happy. Was it her fault that they were hurting? But she never done anything, she was too young to have done anything. The old man never answered her, only gave out sad looks but still she will forever be thankful to the man; he gave her a place to stay, he gave her money and most importantly he talked to her, the Hokage (fire shadow/lord) didn't have to do that.

At six years old she entered the academy, ready to make new friends and learned to course of being a ninja but as usual she was looked down on. The children followed their parents and bully her, the teachers ignored and embarrassed her and her expectations came crashing down.

But her name wasn't Narumi Uzumaki for nothing and she will never give up, believe it. If no one believes in her, she will believe in herself. If no one trains her, she'll train herself, if no one wants to sell her food, she'll plant her own. Because one day, she'll be Hokage and one day the entire village will respect and be in awe of her. Her story will be known, her battle of wills will be a legend and she'll go down fighting. Fighting for herself and what she believed in and fighting for konoha. She'll never surrender, she'll rise and she'll be a hero. It begins now, her legend will be told for she'll become a legend of old. 

This is her story.

Six years later

"I.....I failed." Narumi cried into her pillowed. For the last few years she did everything in her power to pass. She sneaked into the library late at night, she stole weapons from drunk ninja because the blacksmith wouldn't sell to 'demons' like her. She trained her taijutsu, she tried genjutsu and only got to breaking them but that was enough, hell her written exam was easy but ninjutsu and that stupid clone technique was the reason she failed. After everything, after her vow to be a legend she couldn't even pass the academy. She was a joke, useless waste of space, maybe that's why her parents left her because she was a useless demon.

"Just a useless freak," was her last thought before she fell alseep.

"Where am i?" Narumi asked herself outloud as she stood from the murky water. Great she was in a sewer but how? Last she check she was in bed crying because she failed the academy and her small apartment was full of traps.

"Brat, come closer," she heard a voice saying.

"Who are you?" Narumi asked putting the thought of where she was to the back of her head. First she wanted to know who exactly the masculine voice was.

"Come closer and see," the voice said again. She stepped closer in the direction the voice was coming from and instantly saw a giant fox behind a cage with some sort of weird design on it.

"Okay, Narumi, maybe this is a dream," she thought before biting down hard on her tongue. 

"Owwww," Definitely not a dream she thought keeping her little scream in her inner thoughts." So that means......"

"You...you......OH MY GOD, I have the kyubi in me!" Narumi suddenly started to scream as she took in his glorious nine tailed appearance.

The fox merely blinked as if he was thinking she was dumb or something. 

" Kyubi would do brat, no need to call me god." The fox said.

"Your the reason why everyone hates me. If it wasn't for you i'll be treated better....I...I'" Narumi started pointing a finger at the giant fox. She new she should be respectful but her whole life was a mess because of him.

"I wouldn't be beaten by the villagers daily, denied treatment by the hospital, be kept away from other children or be told to forget and forgive by an old fool" the fox finished her sentenced. "This isn't my fault, it's the villagers, pitiful humans, they look at you and see me, I didn't do anything it was all them. Them who beat you, them you denied you food, it was all those puny humans that use you as a sacrifice. They will hate you now yet will use you as a weapon as is the fate of jinchuriki."

"How do I know you ain't lying." Narumi said inching her way closer to kyubi til she reached the bars. She needed to be careful about this. The fox was the reason why she was hated so it owe her plus if she was correct and this was her mind or stomach (she saw the seal when she was practising genjutsu but didn't told anyone) then he owes her rent. Maybe she could get him to teach her.

"If you die brat I will die as well,"Kyubi admitted after a few minutes of silence. 

So if she died, he dies also. "Interesting" she thought.

"Then help me, train me in the ways of ninja and i swear i'll find a way to set you free," Narumi said slidding behind the cage.

Kyubi stared at the her like she was dumb. "Why should i help you welp, you are after all my jailor and if your dumb enough to walk into my cage then you ain't smart enough to find a way for me to escape this cage."

"You can't kill me--

"Just because you can't kill you doesn't mean I can't torture you, brat." Kyubi growled at her rising to his full height.

"You won't, you would have already," Narumi smiled. "So what's your name, I believe kyubi was given to you by humans."

Kyubi stared in shock at the girl, she was the first to ask him his name. 

"Earn my name, brat," he said shoving her out the mindscape.

**************************************************

Narumi smiled as she got out the bed. Last night couldn't have been a dream which meant she had the kyubi in her she realise putting her hand on her stomach. Who would've thought the weird thing on her stomach was a seal fot the kyubi. But the Yondaime Hokage was said to have killed the nine tailed beast which meant her entired life she was lied to. It had to be the reason why the villagers hated her and the Hokage's sad looks and teaching of forgiving others.

However, if the kyubi was telling the truth and she was a weapon, why treat her so. Wouldn't they want her to be loyal to the village. And also because she was a jinchuriki, was that why the old man was so nice to her?

If so then she was truely alone, she'll never be accepted but she never go back on her word. She'll just have to do the impossible.

Line break

"So how are you going to teach me," Narumi asked as soon as she entered Kyubi's caged. "I mean i didn't know demons could do human techniques or will you be teaching me demon techniques......Can a human do demon techniques? Am the first person you ever taught? Did you ever had other jailors before......Where is this place.....my stomach....um, my mind.....wait I know it's another dimension like , ....like a pocketspace right."

"Your babbling, brat. No i'm not going to show you demon techniques and I can't do human ones either. Yes i had other jailors, your going to watch my memories of them learning techiques and try to copy them okay." Kyubi said not even opening his eyes. That lazy demon.

"First thing, your worst technique clones."

She started to grumble but willing sat down as a screen appeared and showed a young girl about ten with fiery red hair and voiler eyes.

"She's really pretty," she said looking back at the pretend sleeping fox.

"That's your mother," he replied.

"My mother.....she was your previous jailor. I thought she abandon me because if you." She admitted quietly, watching the screen again. "I don't look like her, I got blonde hair and blue eyes."

"You look like your goddamn father, that damn Namikaze."

"Namikaze..., I never heard that name before-

"The Yondaime Hokage, brat"

"My own father sealed you into me," she snorted. "Yeah, right, if he was then why does no one knows."

"Ask your precious old man then but anyone could see the similarities." He mumbled showing another image of the laughing Hokage holding her mother. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki."

Narumi stated at the picture, a tear leaving her eyes. She then blinked it away before she continued to watch her mother learn some technique called shadow clone jutsu.

"Kyubi......thank you." She said but never got a reply.

A month later she was able to create a hundred clones without a sweat.

"Congratulations to you all for passing the exams." Iruka-sensei said with a huge smile on his face.

Narumi smile back at him. To think a year under kyubi teaching had already pass and here she was on her way to Hokage. It took many trials and errors and out running chunins, jonins and the Anbu but in the end it was worth it. She graduated as rookie of the year along with Neji Hyūga from the clan of the all seeing eyes; Byakugan.

Team nine shall be Narumi Uzumaki, Ten-ten, Rock Lee and Neji Hyūga. Your jonin sensei will be Mighty Gai. Ten months later she was removed and dragged to team kakashi to balance it. Sasuke believed her to be an idiot, while Sakura thought of her as competition for Sasuke's heart.

'As if the duck headed bastard has one or a brain. Why listen to a man who wants to kill you so you could get revenge by doing exactly what he wants.......inbreeding must be why.'

.............

"Damn it old man, I want a C-rank" she practically spit as team seven handed over tora the demon cat.

"Naruto, pay respect to the Hokage," Iruka scowled at the disrespectful girl.

"I stop doing D-ranks months ago with Gai-sensei and he pulled me onto to team seven without my consent, so be a dear and back the fuck off sensei." She finished sweetly yet with a dangerous tone to remind every knowing person her position in Konoha. "I want a C-rank,"

It's okay Iruka, I got just the thing. Kakashi do you believe your students are ready."

"Mah, Hokage-sama, it'll be a learning experience for them." Kakashi said turning a page in his beloved Icha Icha.

"Well then, bring in the client." Sarutobi said smiling slightly even as Iruka started to choke.

"Hokage-sama...."

"If Kakashi believe his team is ready then i don't see a problem with them going on a simple C-rank, Iruka-san."

"Yes, Hokage-sama,"

"Well, then arranged for Tazuna-san to meet team 7, at the west gate, nine o'clock sharp."

"Hai,"

"Thank you, jiji," Narumi said smiling brightly her face full of innocence before she gain a slight smirk and jump threw the office window.

Line break

It was 8:45 a.m when Narumi arrived at the West Gate to see a stumbling, drunk, old man.

"Tazuna-san," she said giving the man a slight nod hiding a flinch of past memories escaping.

"So your the the gaki that was missing yesterday," he said talking about the young team the Hokage assigned to him. They were strange group he'll have to admit; one had a duck ass as an hairstyle, while one had bright pink hair and look like a strong brush could push her over and the jonin with silver hair sticking up and a headband over his left eye.

This new one had bright blonde hair that was braided with spikes, ocean blue eyes with whisker marks on her cheeks and she wore a black, latex, full body jumpsuit with an orange jacket that looks like the one the jonin wore yesterday but less bulky and black, orange laced boots with a slight heel and orange fingerless gloves. 

"My name is Uzumaki Narumi, remember it old man or i'll dismember you, okay," she said tilting her head on a side and smiling brightly.

"R-Right," he said inching further away from her.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke, I see your here," she said her good mood leaving quite rapidly.

"Dead last,"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sqealed running through the gates.

"Now we just have to wait for Kakashi," she mumbled wrapping herself around the 'last' Uchiha.

"No need to wait, I was already here and Narumi no threating the client." Kakashi said popping out of nowhere scaring his kawai genin.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Narumi said already walking away from her 'team'.

No killing Naru, no killing, no killing, no killing, no-"

"What are you mumbling Naru-chan," Kakashi asked his head finally out his porn Narumi noticed.

"Nothing, Kakashi-sensei just enjoying nature." She replied as she noticed the two puddles in the middle of the road but she was sure it didn't rain.

"Kyuubi, it seems we'll finally have some fun." She said inwardly to her guest.

"What are going to do brat," he grumbled as he woke up and look through her eyes to see the show.

"Earn myself some money." 

............

Slowly to avoid curious eyes and unwanted questions, she drew two purely red daggers from inside her jacket as she was passing the puddles. Originally, the daggers were pretty normal, with black handles and silver blades but for a week she was doing nothing but coating them in pure demonic chakra. She got the idea from a smoking Jonin who she got coating his blades with wind chakra and well the experiment didn't exactly happened like she thought it would. Kyubi controlled the daggers in a sense, she would draw upon his power to enact shields or slashes of demonic chakra to cause pain to her enemies pain, also if broken a simply pulse of chakra would fix it right back. But all power comes as a cause and the daggers could only be use twice a day before it needed recharging.

When the full team passed the genjutsu covered missing nins sprung into action but Narumi was ready for them as she threw one of her daggers to impale one of them in the chest and engaged into a short battle with the other who was distracted by his brother's dead body.

Rule number one: observe the area and know your enemy. Check.

It was the demon brothers.

Rule number two: observe the enemy and if able make them lose control.

She killed his brother so he was attacking her in rage and not thinking right. Skill wise- his moves were sloppy as if it needed two people to perform.

Rule number three: use everything in your arsenal, a ninja is not a samurai, a ninja is a hired killer; things such as honor and respect and playing by the rules do not exist.

She aimed a mild explosion tag at the man's brother dead body causing him to turn around to try and protect his brother's body.

Rule number four: the mission always come first.

She leaked demonic chakra into her blade and with a single slash into thin air, a large red arc of chakra travelled towards her turned opponent and as it empacted it sliced his head clean off.

She turned back towards her shock team and vomiting client after pulling her other dagger from the man's chest taking in Sakura's green face and Sasuke's jealous one as he look at her daggers and Kakashi's only visible eye that was demanding answers she won't be telling.

"Do you have sealing strolls Kakashi-sensei. I'll like to have their bingo book earnings." She said as if she just didn't kill two men infront their eyes.

"Y-Your a monster," Sakura told her backing away in fear, her mother was right Narumi really was a demon.

"Monsters aren't born Sakura-chan, their created besides i'm not a monster. I'm a weapon" She said not being bother, she heard the comments to often for it to get to her anymore. 

"Shall we continue forward sensei."

Kakashi shook his head at his sensei's daughter. "He knew she had a rough life and hid behind false smiles but to think of herself as a weapon. Sensei would be ashamed of konoha's actions. "Tazuna-san, is there something you'll like two tell us.

..................

Narumi would admit she tuned out Tazuna when he telling his sob story and that she was busy talking to kyubi to lay attention to her surroundings believing that Kakashi being a high A-rank he'll be able to take care of anymore enemies. But he was easily tricked and capture by Zabuza; the demon of the mist.

"My eyes are playing tricks on me right,kyubi," she thought in her mind. Her sensei honestly couldn't be trapped in a ball of water after just saying he'll 'handle this'.

"It ain't playing tricks brat," kyuubi answered her sweat dropping. Konoha really let it standards dropped after he attacked.

'"Sasuke-san, how many jutus do you know?" she asked her arrogant teammate turning her back to Zabuza. The water prism may have trapped Kakashi but it also made Zabuza unmovable. 

"Only five of my clan's fire jutus." He said letting her lead for now. Dobe or not, she had more experience that he or Sakura.

"Okay, on my mark released your most most powerful jutus."

"Are you kiddies done talking yet!" Zabuzan shouted from the middle of the lake. "Why don't you run away when you got the chance, so you could continue to play ninja."

"We are ninja," Narumi answered back not liking the way he put her on the same level as Sasuke and Sakura.

"Please, putting on headbands don't make you ninja. When i was your age i had already kill dozens." Zabuza said smirking. "Oh, is the little girl shaking, do you want your mummy."

Narumi glanced back to Sakura who was indeed shaking like a leaf in the middle of a storm.

"You mean at your genin exams." Narumi said cocking her head.

"You know the story."

"Kiri place the academy students into teams at the beginning of the year and on the day of the exams they are told to kill their partners. The last ones standing are given the rank of genin. But in your year you didn't just kill your partner but the entire graduating class which earn you the name 'Demon of the hidden Mist' but i would say you are a hero because Kiri changed the graduating test to prevent another massacre, meaning you save hundreds of future lives."

Zabuza looked at the girl shock, no one really admits he's sorta a hero for ending the horrific pre-genin tests and for a Konoha genin who got a reputation for being soft to admit it was something else."Be as that may girly your still not ninja."

"But i manage to distract you pretty good." She smirked. " Sasuke, now!"

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu !" Sasuke shouted from behind Zabuzan having snuck up on him while Narumi was telling his tale.

" Raikou Hitofuki no Jutsu," Narumi said softly as a lightning blast went towards Zabuzan giving him the choice of either staying put and get burn or electrocuted or getting the fuck out out of there. If the techniques hit Kakashi too....well he won't die.

Zabuza made the right choice and got the fuck out making Kakshi fall into the water as the techniques hit one another creating a small explosion knocking the genins back.

"Damn Kakashi, you train those brats well." Zabuza said making Kakashi strugged his shoulders lazily and attacked the man.

Narumi snorted, all that bastard taught was teamwork; which didn't work because Sasuke hated her and Sakura, Sakura hated her and was in 'love' with Sasuke and she don't give a damn about anyone on the team. Yet, Kakashi gave into pressure for a C-rank which should be simple but the client lied, gave a little story about how bad off his family and village is and Kakashi says it's their choice. Like what the fuck, gave a team made of a fangirl, a boy obsessed with revenge and restoring his clans 'greatness' and a girl who knows what Sasuke wants, Sakura will want and she'll be outvoted no matter what.

But she should blame herself as well, she didn't voice her opinion believing Kakashi could handle things he was an S-rank ninja after all but it seems like he truely was lazy and his skills decline to A-rank.

However, he fought Zabuza to a stand still. Now if only Zabuza didn't have back-up and the the client's family could be a bit quieter.

"Your all going to die! Gato is too strong, he'll kill all of you." Inari told the ninja his grandpa hired at dinner a week.

"Let me guess, someone close to you was killed by this Gato person and now you're all sad and moody but did it occur to you that if we leave your grandpa dies. Additionally, he lied to Konoha and sent three children to die by missing nins that Gato hired. That won't be taken likely as you endangered the last Uchiha, Konoha's weapon and the grand-daughter of the Head merchant. So listen to me kid when I say we're doing you a favour." Narumi said ignoring Kakashi's wince when she called herself a weapon.

"I bet you think your a hero, huh. Taking it upon yourselves to help the poor people but you don't know nothing heroes don't exist." Inari shouted crying as he practically ignored her words.

"You're right heroes don't exist. I never said we're heroes; ninjas are tools used to kill, Konoha could have easily been hired by Gato to kill your grandpa and the Hokage would have sent someone for the job." Narumi said standing up. "Tsunami-san, I appreciate the effort you did to house and feed my team and I, but I got the expression I'm not wanted here, so i'll take my leave."

"Narumi wait!" Kakashi cried leaping to his feet and catching Narumi by the arm as Inari ran up stairs crying.

"I'm not leaving Wave, sensei, only this house; I can't stand being in a place that reminds me of Konoha. I won't be a scrapegoat no more, this is my life and i will live it, even if I'm a weapon." She said shaking off his grip and leaving the house.

"Sensei, what did Narumi mean by that?" Sakura asked curiously as the door slammed shut behind the blonde girl; the others mirroring her expression.

"Narumi had a hard life," Kakashi began then he started to tell the truth. "Most of the people Konoha hates her and what she represents. When she took and failed her first genin exams, she changed from the happy little girl and only focus on being better, getting stronger and not take crap from anyone anymore. The people that used to hurt her was instead place in a hospital, the market people that shun her or give her spoil or poison food found themselves in a loop of bad luck and many were forced to closed down. The teachers that purposely failed her were found hanging in Anbu headquarters naked. People quickly learned that she changed and was dishing out revenge. Right before she was transfered to this team she started to call herself a weapon because of what she was told."

"But why do people hate her so much, she's to young to have done anything." Sasuke said as the others look deep in thought with pity clear on their faces.

"Let's just say it's the sins of a father."

"But that's not fair, she's just a child." Tsunami said looking at Kakashi in disbelief. "Is that what it means to be a ninja, killing and being treated as she is."

"Most child geniuses don't always turn out right and sometimes it's because of the people they serve."

........

Later that night Sasuke laid down on an extra futon thinking about what Kakashi said about geniuses and what Itachi said that night. In which he realised something wasn't right with how Itachi killed about hundred people yet no one heard the screams or when he was eavedropping on his father and heard he said the clan was being watch by Anbu and that Itachi was an Anbu. Or the looks of hatred he recieved before the clan was massacre and the whispers about it was all the Uchihas fault. Or the one time Itachi said,' he's loyal to Konoha.'

"Could Itachi been ordered to kill the clan and Anbu covered it up."

*************************************************

"Brat are you okay," kurama asked his host.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have went off at the kid cause he's a civilian but what he said ticked me off. People are willing to help him, his grandfather is trying his hardest to get them out this situation and he have a loving mother that puts food on the table and really cares about her family and he's trying to send the help away." Narumi answered as she made a cross seal and two hundred clones appeared by the lake, then they split into groups of fifty to practised water walking, tree walking, taijutsu and fuinjutsu.

"Not everyone is like you,Narumi, hell most people break down completely. I bet in another Universe you wear mostly orange, in love with ramen and tried to get people to acknowledge you instead of being the way you are. Heck, you might even be a boy."

"And in another Universe you have a female form with an hour glass figure and huge giant boobs and i'll be a guy with awesome powers you give me with a harem." She snorted. Then she actually started to considered it. "Kyubi, you're made of chakra, so what if you make yourself a human form of chakra."

"The cage would just shrink with me brat." Kurama said his freedom won't be so easy.

"No it won't, unlike the other seals that were placed on you my father's one is on the cage itself, so if you could shape your chakra to match a human's and leave some of it it into the cage so the seal won't look different and I could change seal to make it give us both chakra when needed......"

"Then i'll be able to walk around without anyone noticing but changing my shape won't be easy. I'll need to learn the human body inside and out and none of my previous jailors study medical jutsu."

"When we get back to konoha I could borrow some books. So that won't be an issue but it will take a while and I'll need to study the seal to make changes. Ergo, i'll go to the Hokage tell him i know of my heritage and ask for my parents' things."

"Imagine the look on people face if we manage to pull this off brat." 

Narumi started to laugh as she image it. "It'll be the greatest prank ever."

...................

As Haku made his way to the river hidden by tall trees by the edge of the Wave, his vision was filled with golden hues of over one hundred clones spread across lush green grass seemingly asleep. Then he realised the golden hues were actually the sleeping girl's hair and that she was one of the ninjas that opposed Zabuza-sama. This would be the perfect time to eliminate a threat but which was the real one; he never saw a technique such as this and just how much chakra does this girl have to make so much clones and keep them up and working even when sleeping.

Stepping up to the closest one he bended down to stare at the exotic looking girl before he removed a senbon from his personal but before he tried to attempt to kill the girl a kunai was placed around his neck .

"You really should be more quiet and pay attention to your surroundings." A soft voice said in his ears before a hand forcefully pulled him up by his hair and he saw a dozen more clones in the trees looking down on him.

"Your that hunter-nin that took Zabuza before he was killed by Kakashi." Narumi said as she step up to the girl that tried to kill her clone. "Why did you help him?"

"He's my precious person. Don't you have one?" Haku responded carefully as to not let the kunai cut his throat.

"No I do not, maybe once upon a time but not know." Narumi said before the clone released the girl. "Why does a young girl such as yourself follow someone like Zabuza."

"I came from a happy family, we were isolated from the main island of kiri but we were happy.we were perfectly normal and had no care for the civil war because it didn't concern us. Well, that was what i believed. The truth is my mother had a bloodline that she hidden from father because he was against bloodline weilders; he hated them with a passion, called them demons, abominations, creatures that were to be drown at birth.

When i was five i discovered i could manipulate snow and showed mother but she forbid me to ever show my father and to keep my abilities a secret. Unfortunately, a villager saw me using my powers and they began to hunt mother and I with my father leading them.

Mother told me to run and she stayed behind to confront the hunters and ran i did. I ran and ran and ran until I could't run anymore. I used my bloodline to get something to drink but I was starving and that's when  
Zabuza-sama found me. He was one of the hunters sent after those with bloodlines but he didn't kill me but instead hid me and he defected after trying to kill the mizukage.

"I owe Zabuza-sama my life." Haku said after summarising his life.

Narumi stared hard at the girl before she sighed and began to walk away. The girl's loyalty reminded her of her loyalty to kyubi.

"Letting her go may be a mistake." Kurama told her as she left the girl on the ground.

"Wait! By the way, my name's Haku and I'm a boy!" Haku shouted at the blonde ninja stopping Narumi in her tracks as the he shunshin back to the hide out.

"I did not see that coming." Kurama sweatdropped.

"No way." Narumi said spinning around gaping at the empty clearing.

...............

"Zabuza will attack soon, Kyubi." Narumi told her guest a week after she met the girly boy. When she got back inside the house everyone was looking at her weirdly and Sasuke was so unfocused the past week. It was if everything he knew came crashing down.

"The bridge is almost finish,brat. But wouldn't it be smarter to wait until the bridge is finished then blow it up." Kurama said as he rested his head against his hand........paw......his paw with fingers.

"Didn't we say common sense is a rare flower, Kyubi. Besides we technically beat him, so I guess he's going to attach openly because of his ego." Narumi said finally reaching the Gato's hideout. 

"Brat, why are you here again. Simply saying, your dumb, really dumb and a two year old could beat you in shoji."

"Hey, that two year old was a Nara."

"Your gonna get yourself kill and I don't feel like dying."

"Then why don't you give me some sort of power."

"Brat, I can't give intelligence. You either have it or don't."

"The Naras practically made it a bloodline. Besides other demons gave their host special powers like an ultimate shield or the ability to bring back the dead and what do I get from the strongest of them all.... regeneration like how uncool is that."

"Well brat, learn to control my chakra and maybe you could make a weapon out of it. Your mother was able to make it into chains that came out her back."

"Why did you never tell me that."

"Shut up brat someone is coming."

"Shit!" Narumi said in her head. Well, she was just a clone anyways, in a pop she disappeared.

**************************************************

No honour, no mercy. Shinobi are protectors of their villages and somethings they do bad things in the name of the village and precious people. Sometimes they will even go as far as to turn children into weapons for the greater good and sometimes those children crack under the pressure. Other children turn emotionless or pacifists and the rare ones like Itachi would do anything asked by those with high positions even if it means killing their entire clan except for one.

Jinchuriki children on the other hand have only two choices be a weapon or be killed. Some had a chance for a normal life if their close to a kage, well sorta. Then there's Narumi, her Kage didn't treat her as a weapon and compare to the others she had a good life but the Hokage also didn't stop the treatment of the villagers and let her wallow in lonelyness. She quickly learned it was her and kyubi against the world and it all came down to her parents. Kumo and Kiri because of her mother and Iwa because of her father. Fortunately Suna had nothing against her but they were allied with konoha, so she couldn't run away.

Ergo, she had to make dues in konoha and the only way to have a happy life is to become Konoha's weapon and earn their respect and loyalty through saving the village from one thing or the other.

First on the agenda, killed Zabuza and Haku by herself to show her skill and be one step closer to becoming a chunin.

.......................

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whimpered as she took in the image of fallen bodies around the bridge. "Are they dead."

"No, Sakura." 

"Zabuza's here, Kakashi." Narumi said as mist started to roll in around them.

"So you can sense me, brat." Zabuza said appearing from the mist with Haku next to him; his hunter nin's mask on. "The Uchiha is shaking like a leaf."

"In excitment, " Sasuke smirked, he was ready for this.

"Sasuke,take the false hunter nin." Kakashi said putting away his Icha Icha.

"'Hai, sensei," Sasuke said as he took off with a burst of speed towards the mask ninja.

"Seems like you got competition in terms of speed Haku. "Zabuza stated. 

"I will beat him, Zabuza-sama." Haku stated leading Sasuke away from the group.

"Sakura, protect the client. " Kakashi ordered not taking his eye away from the missing nin.

"What about me, Kakashi ?" Narumi asked not really caring about either parties.

"Strike where you see fit." He said before he shunshin to Zabuza, kunai clashing with zanpakuto.

"Strike where you see fit......doesn't he realise that could literally be in his back as well." Kyuubi said as he shook his head at the horrible wording.

Narumi chose to ignore him as well as her inner self that says Konoha deserves it. Instead she stood next to Sakura looking for an opening in either of the enemy ninjas guard.

Sasuke was holding himself well, while he wasn't as skill as Haku he was giving the girl( no way would she admit a boy was prettier than her) a challenge. Unfortunately, over by Kakashi, Zabuza had covered the area with fog.

"Guess, you have to help the Uchiha." Kurama said snickering." And remember not to kill him and blame it on the shemale."

"Shemale, kyuubi really."

"My nose is telling me a story my eyes ain't believing."

Narumi had to stuffle a laugh at that as she left Sakura to guard Tazuna. A laugh that didn't last long,however, since Sasuke seemed to surrounded by a barrier of ice.

"Well, isn't the little shemale interesting." Kurama said as he paid his full attention to the world outside Narumi's eyes.

Narumi studied the barrier looking for a way in, however, it seem for not. If i use my daggers now, i won't be able to use them again but if i can't get in then Sasuke may die.

"Brat, your by a tree that you can walk up on and the so- call barrier doesn't have a roof."

"Oh right." She muttered sweat dropping, maybe stupidity was contagious after all.

"Or your hair colour is actually a sign."

"What!"

"The Uchiha is dying."

"Right, I'll get to you later."

**************************************************

His teal eyes were just like hers; full of anger and hatred, wants and needs. Even in a crowd still alone and everyone feared him, even his own siblings. He was nothing but a weapon for his country but unlike her was actually trained to be so.

"What's your name." Narumi asked the red-headed, teal eyed boy with a 'love' kanji tattooed above his left eye.

"Gaara no Sabaku," the boy muttered. He was different from earlier when he was talking so monotone about killing his siblings. And his killer intent so like nothing she ever felt. It wasn't as strong as Zabuza's or Kakashi's but the almost demonic undertone in it was unique.

"My's Uzumaki Narumi." She smiled.

"Mother is quiet around you. She says you smell like foxes." He said stating up at the moon almost in trance.

"Mother....." she said trailing off, the smell of foxes came from Kuruma, then it clicked the demonic undertone.

" Your a jinchuuriki."

Gaara closed his eyes. 

"Must be communicating to his charge." She thought.

"So are you." He said reopening his eyes to look at her.

"Mrs.Nine at your service."

"I'm one." He said and for the first time, she saw him smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the exams, Gaara." She said getting up from the rooftop.

"Bye." He whispered.

He was the first person she ever had a crush on and unfortunaely it showed the next day at the first exam.

"Wow, so many people are here." Sakura stated in awe as the team found themselves on the second floor where over hundred people were located.

"Guys, this can't be the third floor we only climbed two stories worth of stairs." Narumi muttered.

"Kakashi-sensei made a mistake and plus the sign says room 301." Sakura countered witn a look that said dummy, while she was pointing at the door which two males wasn't allowing anyone into.

"Brat, it's genjutsu." Came Kyuubi sleepy voice.

"Oh, i guess this is to weed out the weak ones then, so we should move quietly along." Narumi replied in her mind."Guys this is -"

"Releash this genjutsu." Came the smug voice of Sasuke interupting Narumi sentence and causing the older girl to facepalm at the suppose 'genius' stupidity.

'Oh, so you noticed it' one of the door blockers asked.

"Yes, it was pretty obvious. Right sakura.....Narumi." Sasuke smirked.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, way obvious." Sakura giggled while Narumi was seriously considering suicide to get away from the idiots but that would only bring the people of konoha pleasure.

"Neji-kun, Ten-ten, Lee-kun, how are you guys? Are you ready for the exams" Narumi said as she converse with her old team ignoring the idiosy of her new one.

"We're good," Ten-ten answered sizing up Narumi's new team. They look like a butch of brats and the girl......she was all over the Uchiha." Stuck with a fan-girl, uh"

"Unfortunately."

.................

Narumi remembered why she loved Lee when he did her a favour and kicked Sasuke's ass for her. Never again will she call him bushy brows or creepily adorable in a way. He was her favourite genin now, who has earn his way into her black heart full of hatry. Yes, Lee will be spare when she bring konoha down.

Then she saw a speck of red hair.

"Gaara," she shouted as she flew passed the boy's ultimate defence and wrapped herself around his form forgetting she was at an exam.

"Narumi," he greeted in a monotone voice, wondering why mother didn't protect him from this 'attack'. On the other side of him his siblings were wondering why he hadn't kill her yet.

"I'll like information on Rock Lee and Gaara of the desert."

"Oh you know their names, that's to easy." 

The four term towards the loud corner full of Konoha's rookie genin and one older dude with grey hair in a ponytail and large round glasses.

"Watch out for him kit, he smell of snake"

"Gaara, that boy isn't as weak as he looks." She whispered in the slightly shorter boy hair.

"Rock Lee, his team consist of Neji Hyuuga and Ten ten - no last name under the jonin the Mighty Gai and was the deadlast of his year but no where near being weak. He has completed 40 D-ranks, and 14 C-ranks. Now unto Gaara, his team-mates are his siblings and get this he went on a B-rank and came back without a stratch." The male said looking down i to his info cards before nodding his head towards Gaara and the female who was till wrapped around him.

"Hey whose that girl!" Kiba shouted towards Narumi noticing leaf headband.

"Oh, that's Narumi Uzumaki, she tied rookie of the year last year with Neji Hyuuga and was previously on his team but to restore the balance she was placed on team 7. She went on 52 D-ranks, 10 C-ranks, an A-rank and get this a S-rank mission. She also defeated Zabuza; the demon of the mist and his apprentice and chopped their heads off to get their bounty. Rumour has it that she still have Zabuza's sword .She is one to look out for." Kabuto finished making all the rookies go pale except for her teammates who knew everything but the S -rank.

"And it looks like she's teamming up with Gaara." 

"Nah," Narumi spoke up getting off of Gaara and walking to her teammates loving the stares she got for her new outfit. It was a full bodysuit, latex, camoflauged jumpsuit with a zipper at the front which ended slightly above her breast giving everyone who's taller than her a view (and she's five feet four inches) with black knee high boots and her fingerless gloves. "Someone got to take care of the babies." 

But before anyone could say something to her response the examiner appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"So we have to cheat then." Narumi thought to herself as kyubi repeated the words the examiner Morino Ibiki told the genins. "Well, i'm going to fail this part, i got no technique to cheat with."

Luckily, her number one stalker; Hyuga Hinata, the clan heiress was willing to give her the answers.

**************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

The Past 

"He's so small compare to Bianca," A pale skin man with dark eyes and midnight black hair said to his Italian lover.

She smiled at him, eyes shining with mirth as she thought of their beautiful twin children that was not yet an hour old. Bianca Diana Di Angelo and Nicodemus Apollo Di Angelo, were her perfections;they were born from her and the Greek God Hades, ruler of the underworld.

Now that was a shock, Greek Gods were real but it also meant Hades was married and she was just a casual fling that happened to bear his children. Children who may not live to see sixteen, all because of their parentage but Hades swore to protect them.

"He may be small but he's strong, look how tight he's holding my finger and when I was pushing him out the shadows dance in the background but the mist saw to it the normal mortals didn't notice." She said defending her son. She knew he'll have a harder life than Bianca, she felt it in her gut and she'll do anything to help her babies.

"No matter what."

"No matter what, love" Hades said repeating her sentence as he lifted Bianca from beside her mother. 

"Nothing."

"I said, Nothing,"

............Maria pov.........

"You said 'you'll protect us,' what do you mean your brother wants to kill my children"  Maria shouted at her past lover. Her babies were just six years old and already she had to deal with monsters after them and the war currently going on.

Now the Gods want to kill her children because of a prophecy not given to them two hours ago. Where was the justice in all of this, aren't the Gods supposed to be better; over the years she got over her delusion of Hades. The Gods were no better than humans no matter how they acted, not even the virgin goddesses and out the hundreds of the Gods in existed they were to be better. But no one said anything about the injustice of it all.

"No matter what,"

"Maria---" Hades started.

"Leave my house, Hades," she growled at the God. She had things to do and children to protect if Hades didn't like it he better strike her down now before she find a way to bring them all down.

'A curse will be perfect," she thought as she began to pack her things. She needs to get back to England.

*******************************************************  
Flashback

One thousand years later

He broke his promise, he let Bianca died. How could such a he love such a liar. It was all his fault not Percy Jackson fault. No it was his, it was his fault, if he wasn't such a brat then maybe Bianca would never have joined the Hunters of Artemis.

Nico broke down in tears a few miles from Camp Half-Blood. He was truely alone now, no mother, father, no Bianca. He thought he had Percy at least but he was already taken even if the said boy didn't know it. Percy broken promise wasn't the only thing he lied about he said camp was fun, that they were a family yet everyone shielded away from him, they didn't fear him, more like they were uneasy. Also all the animals hate him and his figurines were stolen when he sleeping and he was push around by the Ares cabin for being a 'dork'. 

Not to mention he was terrible at everything in camp which didn't help matters, some even said he wasn't claimed because he was an embarrassment or he wasn't even a demi-god just a clear sighted mortal. It wasn't easy being a outcase but he stayed for Percy. 

"Why such a young child is alone at this hour in the middle of nowhere?" A feminine voice asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"I'm not a child," Nico said he was just short. That's another thing because of his height and looks people always thought him as a young child not to mention Bianca always called him little brother to tease him. They were twins for Gods sake, he was thirteen .....well he was over sixty if you want to be practical.

"Everyone under sixteen is a child." The voice said laughing in a cruel tone.

Nico looked up scowling at the woman laughing at him.

"Come on kid, before monsters come,"she said, her eyes shining in the night.

"How do i know your not a monster?" Nico questioned backing away. Normal mortals don't know about monsters.

"You don't little demi-god and yes i know your a demi-god. You're father sent me." The woman said said as her voice twisted getting darker.

"My father..."

"Watch your step kid," the woman warned. "This will be a long fall."

"Um," Nico said before he started to scream as the earth opened up and swallowed them whole. Then his world went dark.

It was pretty stupid of him to stop running and collapse in the first place.

**************************************************  
Flashback

"Tisiphone, you did well," Lord hades said as the brunette woman shedded and revealed the fury of avenge.

"Thank you, my lord." The creature said before flying away from the throne room.

"Hades, why is your spawn here you know it is forbidden," Persephone said glaring at her husband's demi-god child.

"He will stay here for the time being Persephone, my dear, you know Zeus will kill him if he learns of his survival." Hades said before moving to lift his son sleeping form. 

"Do not expect me to treat him well," she hissed. She may hate the boy for being a reminder of her husband's cheating ways but she was not Hera and will not kill the boy because it was not his fault but she'll never accept him.

"I don't." Hades said as he carried his son to his new room.

 

**************************************************  
Nico Pov

It was a year after he was first forcefully taken to the Underworld to live with his father and simply to say the Gods name this place correctly it was Hell.

Persephone hated his guts and turned him into a flower whenever he wasn't near his father but thankfully she was only there for half the year. The furies private lessons were really torture and his only and true first friends were ghosts. His father practically ignored him and only use him as a servant half the time and his sister never answer to his summons.

He was alone, he was miserable, he was gay, he was in love with a straight boy, his body was weak, people seem to forgot he existed back at camp half-blood and he just wanted to commit suicide so bad but nothing would change he was already in the Underworld.

Hanging around with the mortals were confusing and strange with all the new technology and .....just the time all together. He mean blacks were treating equally, they didn't exactly had war, and all the different customs hurt his head. Or was it all the trips to China he accidently took.

Basically, he couldn't escape this reality and he was lonely, lonely enough to look for ways to bring back the dead. A dead person which happen to be his sister, that left him to join the Hunters of Artemis like he was an used tissue and within a week she died. Yeah, he was pathetic.

Nico felt tears run down his face at that small fact, that she just left him to join a group of strangers and then told him' he was behaving like a kid' when he complained and whine to her 'which is why everyone thinks he's ten'. He wiped his face and aimlessly wondered around the Underworld. 

"Am I fated to be forever alone, i'm only fourteen yet I fell like a thousand years old." He mumble not paying attention to wear he he was going. "Is it worth it for a girl who won't even visit me,"

"I wish the Gods didn't existed, that this is all a dream or that i don't know anything abiut this world. I wish I could be free." He said strolling looking up into the darkness of the Underworld not noticing a certain pit he was about to slide into.

...........Kurama and Narumi Pov...........

Kurama started to laugh as the chains wither away from his form before slowly dissolving. One thousand years were up.

"Brat, get up. We're free," he said turning to the blonde beside him.

"Where are we Kurama," Naru said raking her fingers through her hair.

"Hell kit, we're in hell" he said looking beyond at millions souls walking through fields then behind them to the fire pit of Tartarus. He heard many about this place in his youth.

Naru started to laugh joyfully, her innocent features hiding the warrior within her. 

"We're free,"

Kurama started to walk away from the entranced of the pit but then he came across a barrier keeping him in. "Kit, we got a problem, a barrier is around us."

"What! But the chains are gone our time is up." She shouted at him walking around and hitting into the barrier. 

"I don't believe this barrier was for us but for all immortals." He said quietly, looking back at the pit. " I think it's here so those in Tartarus can't get out."

"Tartarus......like the place you told me about in your stories and legends?" Narumi asked confused.

"Exactly like that, every story was true." He told her giving her a slight smirk. "Wait, Madara used his spinning, pink eye and you went into another dimension but can't believe Gods and different worlds are real. What you think Kaguya transcended into?"

"Point to you, but how do you know these things, I mean compare to this world your quite....... well young." She said leaning up against the wall.

"I know all, I see all."

"So you have some of the jyubi memories." Narumi said nodding, making Kurama turn his nose up at her. "So who's that boy."

Kurama turned around to see a skinny boy around the age of ten talking to himself as he wipe tears from his eyes. "I don't really sense all that much energy from him, so he's not a God, could be one son."

"Which one, aren't there thousands." She asked him.

"How am I supposed to know, I don't come from this world."

"I thought you know all, see all," she smirked.

"Bite me." He growled.

**************************************************  
Narumi and Kurama Pov

"The boy is here again." Narumi spoke from her position on the ground. Months had pass and the two demons couldn't escaped from their prison even though the chains were no longer on them.

"Really, it's the forth time this month and the month started a week ago." Kurama said leaning against a wall. The boy was coming around there for weeks now and at first they tried to make contact but he couldn't see or hear them even though they could hear him just fine.

"Well, seeing all he went through and goes through all now and the effects the pit have on people, we're just lucky he never been suck in." Narumi counter feeling possessive over the boy even if they haven't really met. But something about the boy called to her and reminded her about what she went through and the sacrifises she made for the 'village'.

"I don't want him to sacrifise himself for the Gods. He deserves better than that." She said.

"If i was any other demon, i would feel jealous but i get what you mean. He's really tiny and lonely, plus no one's there for him not even his sister."

"Yeah, if we ever escape and see her or Artemis, I'll bitch slap them both along with that Zoe girl." She laughed looking at the boy again, he was getting closer. A little to close for her liking. "Kurama,"

"He's not looking where he's going," Kurama finished for her looking at the tiny thing as well. 

"Kurama! He's falling!"

"Shit!!!!!!"

..........Nico Pov...........

Controlling shadows and ghosts, no problem, search through ancient tombs for ways to bring back the dead, he could do it, go from America to China in less than a minute, that's easy ( well, now it is), but who would have thought it'll be a rock to kill him. 

When he tripped over the damn thing and saw he was falling straight into an extrance to Tartarus he knew he was screwed. The force he was falling along with his moody thoughts would be enough to be suck in if he got to close.

"Well, it's not like anyone would miss me," he said as he closed his eyes and butt in a hard define chest. Wait what ! 

"Easy there, kit," a deep male voice said down to him.

"Hey, why did you call him kit, when i'm call brat." A musical female voice said but he couldn't hear any anger in her tone only amusement.

So, that was a short trip to Tartarus.....unless someone stop him in time.

Nico decided to open his eyes and stare at the figure that was holding him chest to chest, ignoring that little, annoying voice of his that said chest to face.

The female had golden blonde hair and sparking sky blue eyes with a, um, well,.......... she had a massive chest and a tan colouring which was unusual for the underworld. While the male had crimson red hair and a slightly oval red eye while the other had a black scalera and grey pupils. However, the two didn't seem like monsters and they did save him.

"Who are you? " he managed to not stutter, he was a healthy fourteen year old boy and he could also admit the two were attractive, plus he was still press up against the male.

The red head smirked down at him showing off gleaming fangs that somehow made him sexier. " Call me Kurama, kit," 

Nico face started to burn up, the male literally purred out the name.

"Kurama, stop flirting with the boy. I'm Narumi Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to finally talk to you Nico Di Angelo. The blonde said pushing the two males apart.

Nico started to back up last time something like this happen, he was kidnapped to the Underworld.

"Look, you can trust us, kit. Let me tell you a story.....our story." The male - Kurama said.


	6. Into the Labyrinth

**Monsters, Gods, Titans, Primordials and all the inbetweens were real. So if the myths concerning the Greeks/ Romans were real,.........what about other religions. And what history shows us, the one race above the Olympians were the Egyptians. However, if the Olympians move to follow the Western culture and practically took over America, the one place the Egyptians could be was England or as a whole Europe. After all, who else could challenge them so. But that isn't a concern yet for that prophecy is long from due.**

**So prepare yourselves, children of Chaos legacy, for one day the Chosen one shall be born and war after war after war will be ignited and it'll depend on the child hidden from time to save you all."**

_"You forgot to mention, the pain that would be melded onto this child, the horrors he would have to witness, and the darkness that may take over him. You forgot the Olympians nature to kill then ask questions later, you forgot their arrogance and jealousy tendancies. You forgot to say, that the Chosen one could decide to tell the world to 'Fuck Off' and we can't say we wouldn't have done the same."_

**"Yes, that can happen as well, but I am not above hope. Hope that people could change their ways, that the young hero could fight the darkness in him -**

_"He could fight it, yes, however, at the end of the day why would he choose to when he has nothing to fight for. When no one ever says a thank you for what he does but instead scorn him for what he couldn't control._

**"I believe in him."**

_"But would that be enough? "_

**_................................._ **

_"My lord Anubis, "Maria stated dropping to her knees in Brookwood cemetery, praying that the God would answer her. She needs this to work, it was only chance._

_"A human, willingly bowing and calling for me, peculiar, very peculiar." A male voice said behind her. She could feel the cold, deathly aura in him but she didn't rise from her bow nor did she try to see him. "What is it that you want."_

_"Protection, my Lord." She spoke._

_" For yourself," the male ask sounding angry._

_"For my children, my Lord. I...I give birth to the twin children of Hades and because of a prophecy Lord Zeus wishes to kill them."_

_"I see, however, I am forbidden to take in children of the Olympians."_

_"My Lord, please i'm begging you help me protect my children. I'll do anything"_

_"Anything," the God said tracing his fingers against the back of her neck._

_Maria_ _closed her eyes and whimpered 'yes' ._

_"Bound the male to me." He said moving back from her._

_"What...."_

_"You have a male son yes, bound him to me."  He said pulling her to her full height and twisting her to face him._

_Maria_ _opened her eyes to gaze upon..... a teenager? A gorgeous teenager, yes, with pale milky skin and blue-grey eyes with spiky black hair and a jawline that could cut glass._

_"We Gods have many forms but I prefer this one." He smirked at the look she had on._

_"Only my son?" she asked worried about Bianca._

_Anubis lost his smirk and look down at the woman with sad eyes. " The fates forbid me... the others as well to leave Bianca out of it. They said her fate was already decided but for it to change would be up to Nico."_

_"So you knew, I would come here," she said not to heart broken. Every since Nico was born she could've feel his power, even if Bianca was bigger._

_"I knew you'll be asking for help in another patheon but I didn't expect you to come to me."_

_"I see, what must i do for this bond."_

_"Don't worry, go back to your old apartment. I'll take care of everything." Anubis said his pupils turning into slits._

******************************************************

 

"Nico, are you sure about this." Narumi asked looking down at the deceitingly frail and moody son of Hades.

 

"Bring someone back to live is always a high price." Kurama added on. He too was worried about the young kit.

 

"Don't worry, Minos is helping me and he assures me everything is alright." Nico said rolling his eyes.

 

Kurama and Narumi exchanged glances," Nico we aren't sure Minos could be trusted, we mean he could be tricking you?" 

 

"He isn't tricking me, I'm the Ghost King and he can be trusted or else Father wouldn't have put him on the council of souls as a judge of the dead." Nico said smiling. "Besides he's helping me with my powers."

 

"Fine,"Kurama said. "But i still don't like this and why do you even want this Bianca back, she left you remember and she's not answering your summonings."

 

Nico flinched at the painful reminder but stood his ground, nothing could nor would change his mind.

 

Narumi wrapped her arms around the boy suffocating him with her breasts as she hugged the life out the boy. "Come back here safe,okay"

 

"Yeah,"

 

.......................

 

"Percy! Annabeth! " Grover shouted as he saw his two missing best friends.

 

"What happen, why is everyone so worried." Percy asked looking around thinking an attack was happening or going to happen.

 

"You guys been missing for hours dude, where were you?" Grover asked as Chiron reached the group.

 

"Hours, Grover it was only a few minutes." Percy said shaking his head.

 

"Chiron," Annabeth said seriously making Chiron's eyes sadden.

 

"We found the labyrinth, the entrance is in the direct middle of the camp." She said making mumurs go around about what labyrinth.

 

Chiron shook his head, "Not here child, let's take this back at the big house."

 

Percy, however, was like the rest of the camp; confused. Why was he always the last to know something, he knows he wasn't smart like Annabeth but honestly he always end up in the middle of something so why can't they just tell him.

 

"So what exactly are you talking about." Percy asked Annabeth as he and grover followed along.

 

_Below contains paragraphs taken directly from Percy Jackson and the battle of the Labyrinth_

 

_-by Rick Riordan_

 

_It’s the Labyrinth. That’s what Clarisse and I have been investigating.”_

 

_I shifted my weight, trying to think clearly. “You mean the maze where they kept the Minotaur, back in the old days?”_

 

_“Exactly,” Annabeth said._

 

_“So…it’s not under the king’s palace in Crete anymore,” I guessed. “The Labyrinth is under some building in America.”_

 

_See? It only took me a few years to figure things out. I knew that important places moved around with Western Civilization, like Mount Olympus being over the Empire State building, and the Underworld entrance being in Los Angeles. I was feeling pretty proud of myself._

 

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Under a building? Please, Percy. The Labyrinth is huge. It wouldn’t fit under a single city, much less a single building.”_

 

_I thought about my dream of Nico at the River Styx. “So…is the Labyrinth part of the Underworld?”_

 

_“No.” Annabeth frowned. “Well, there may be passages from the Labyrinth down into the Underworld. I’m not sure. But the Underworld is way, way down. The Labyrinth is right under the surface of the mortal world, kind of like a second skin. It’s been growing for thousands of years, lacing its way under Western cities, connecting everything together underground. You can get anywhere through the Labyrinth.”_

 

_“If you don’t get lost,” Grover muttered. “And die a horrible death.”_

 

_“Grover, there has to be a way,” Annabeth said. I got the feeling they’d had this conversation before._

 

  
_“Clarisse lived.”_

 

_“Barely!” Grover said. “And the other guy—”_

 

_“He was driven insane. He didn’t die.”_

 

_“Oh, joy.” Grover’s lower lip quivered. “That makes me feel much better.”_

 

_“Whoa,” I said. “Back up. What’s this about Clarisse and a crazy guy?”_

 

_Annabeth glanced over toward the Ares table. Clarisse was watching us like she knew what we were talking about, but then she fixed her eyes on her breakfast plate._

 

_“Last year,” Annabeth said, lowering her voice, “Clarisse went on a mission for Chiron.”_

 

_“I remember,” I said. “It was secret.”_

 

_Annabeth nodded. Despite how serious she was acting, I was happy she wasn’t mad at me anymore. And I kind of liked the fact that she’d broken the rules to come sit next to me._

 

_“It was secret,” Annabeth agreed, “because she found Chris Rodriguez.”_

 

_“The guy from the Hermes cabin?” I remembered him from two years ago. We’d eavesdropped on Chris Rodriguez aboard Luke’s ship, the Princess Andromeda. Chris was one of the half-bloods who’d abandoned camp and joined the Titan Army._

 

_“Yeah,” Annabeth said. “Last summer he just appeared in Phoenix, Arizona, near Clarisse’s mom’s house.”_

 

_..................... (Flashback Percy's dream)_

 

_Nico was only ten, or maybe eleven by now, but he looked older. His hair had grown longer. It was shaggy and almost touched his shoulders. His eyes were dark. His olive skin had turned paler. He wore ripped black jeans and a battered aviator’s jacket that was several sizes too big, unzipped over a black shirt. His face was grimy, his eyes a little wild. He looked like a kid who’d been living on the streets._

 

_I waited for him to look at me. No doubt he’d get crazy angry, start accusing me of letting his sister die. But he didn’t seem to notice me._

 

_I stayed quiet, not daring to move. If he hadn’t sent this Iris-message, who had?_

 

_Nico tossed another trading card into the blue flames. “Useless,” he muttered. “I can’t believe I ever liked this stuff.”_

 

_“A childish game, master,” another voice agreed. It seemed to come from near the fire, but I couldn’t see who was talking._

 

_Nico stared across the river. On the far shore was black beach shrouded in haze. I recognized it: the Underworld. Nico was camping at the edge of the river Styx._

 

_“I’ve failed,” he muttered. “There’s no way to get her back.”_

 

_The other voice kept silent._

 

_Nico turned toward it doubtfully. “Is there? Speak.”_

 

_Something shimmered. I thought it was just firelight. Then I realized it was the form of a man—a wisp of blue smoke, a shadow. If you looked at him head-on, he wasn’t there. But if you looked out of the corner of your eye, you could make out his shape. A ghost._

 

_“It has never been done,” the ghost said. “But there may be a way.”_

 

_“Tell me,” Nico commanded. His eyes shined with a fierce light._

 

_“An exchange,” the ghost said. “A soul for a soul.”_

 

_“I’ve offered!”_

 

_“Not yours,” the ghost said. “You cannot offer your father a soul he will eventually collect anyway. Nor will he be anxious for the death of his son. I mean a soul that should have died already. Someone who has cheated death.”_

 

_Nico’s face darkened. “Not that again. You’re talking about murder.”_

 

_“I’m talking about justice,” the ghost said. “Vengeance.”_

 

_“Those are not the same thing.”_

 

_The ghost laughed dryly. “You will learn differently as you get older.”_

 

_Nico stared at the flames. “Why can’t I at least summon her? I want to talk to her. She would…she would help me.”_

 

_“I will help you,” the ghost promised. “Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the maze and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your sister or not?”_

 

_I didn’t like the ghost’s tone of voice. He reminded me of a kid at my old school, a bully who used to convince other kids to do stupid things like steal lab equipment and vandalize the teachers’ cars. The bully never got in trouble himself, but he got tons of other kids suspended._

 

_Nico turned from the fire so the ghost couldn’t see him, but I could. A tear traced its way down his face. “Very well. You have a plan?”_

 

_“Oh, yes,” the ghost said, sounding quite pleased. “We have many dark roads to travel. We must start—”_

 

_The image shimmered. Nico vanished. The woman’s voice from the mist said, Please deposit one drachma for another five minutes._

 

_There were no other coins in the fountain. I grabbed for my pockets, but I was wearing pajamas. I lunged for the nightstand to check for spare change, but the Iris-message had already blinked out, and the room went dark again. The connection was broken._

 

_I stood in the middle of the cabin, listening to the gurgle of the saltwater fountain and the ocean waves outside._

 

_Nico was alive. He was trying to bring his sister back from the dead. And I had a feeling I knew what soul he wanted to exchange—someone who had cheated death. Vengeance._

 

_Nico di Angelo would come looking for me._

 

_(End of paragraphs that came directly from the book mention above.)_

 

_**************************************************************_

 

"After all that work not even a thank you, huh." Nico sighed as Camp-Halfblood stared to celebrate the defeat of the monsters and the "destruction" of the labyrinth.

 

"Well, it's not like i did anything major, just bargain with Hephaestus to give Percy the spider without letting him know it was from me, although i'm sure the God used that for his own gain, Percy did get blown out from a Volcano."  Nico mutter standing in the shadows as he watch the festive people. "Poor Annabeth and Grover, losing their bestfriend, poor Tyson for losing his brother, what about poor Nico who lost the only person who actively showed he cared."

 

"Additionally, I slowed down Luke which now made the traitor show interest in me for his cause. And that thing that took control of me in the maze.

 

**"Do you mean me."** A deep voice whispered, seeemingly in his ear.

 

"What!!!!" Nico shouted before ducking into a shadow and traveling through to his bedroom as persons turned to the shout.

 

" **Heheheheheh."**

 

"What are you." Nico asked out loud..

 

" **Speak to me in your head kid, or else people would really think your crazy, the walls do have ears after all." The voice said snickering. "You can call me Shadow by the way and as for what i am......a friend for now."**

 

"Hmmmm. There's no getting rid of you is there." Nico sighed rubbing his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to care about the strange situation he found himself in. He drop down on his bed, burrowing himself under the soft, satin sheets and curling around a fluffy pillow. 

 

**"Nope."**

 

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

 

**"Kid,"**

 

**"Hello."**

 

**"He honestly fell asleep."**

 

**"Well, great power comes the need to nap, but i wonder how long it takes before he really questions me about what i am."**

 

**"Oh wells, sweet dreams, great great grandson. You'll need them to survive."**

 

_**The shadows dance across the room before forming into a silhouette." But i'm just so bored, entertain me young Nico."** _

 

**********************************************************************

 

"The unknown demi-god that was in the maze. Cain said as he kneeled to Luke.......no it was Kronos now.

 

"Do we know his heritage." Came the glutteral, unnatural response.

 

"We're not sure, we know he's powerful and he was seen talking to a ghost."

 

"So a child of either Hades of Pluto or some minor Underworld God."

 

"Yes, my lord."

 

"Watch him and if he deems too dangerous kill him or turn him to our side."

 

"Yes, lord Kronos. Ummm, my Lord...."

 

"What boy, speak up." Kronos snapped at the demi-god son of Hermes.

 

"What about the romans, will Olympus have the two camps mix."

 

"I know my children, they'll make sure the camps are separated, not wanting the two sides to mix."

 

"Because it always leads to a war?" Cain paused before scrambling for his words again.

 

"Sorry, my lord, i meant not to overstep my bounds."

 

"No, the camps will remain separate because Olympus fears that history will repeat itself. That the way i and my siblings chop our father Ouranos and took his throne and the way they did to me, will also be done unto them."

 

"I understand my lord." Cain rised from his kneeling position and bowed to Kronos again, then he left the cave to enter the Labyrinth once more. He got a son of Posidon to hunt and to find a way into the camps.

 

"Cain, don't fail me, you know what will happen if you do. I will kill you."

 

................................

 

_** End. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know this chapter was waaaaaay longer but then i just deleted like two thousand words because i didn't like how it was written. So i skip out the parts that was exactly like canon, which was the entire Labyrinth book because even though Nico changed things behind the scenes it wasn't exactly much. And don't worry about the new charqcter Cain, he ain't important, you all can forget him, he's just one of the few demi-gods under Kronos command. For those you wants to know, he's a child of Demeter. 
> 
> Ps. I'll include how Nico got possessed by the Shadow in flashbacks.


	8. Brace yourselves for War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter.

**Narrators**

" _ **The time has come at last after all these centuries. The first war is inches away from begining."**_

" _Everything is going as planned I persume."_

_**"Of course, I had since millions of years to plan, although some proven to be more than I had thought."** _

" _The Egyptians could get envolve, as could the Summarians."_

_" **You've been gone for a long time my dear, the Summarians were wiped out decades ago by......an unfortunate accident and for the Egyptians only one is still alive and his memory has been wiped and twisted so much he doesn't even know he's a God. Additionally, I cast him away into a different dimension as a young babe."**_

" _You truely did calculate everything, I guess the Olympians also don't know of these little facts."_

" _ **As if the Olympians could get their heads out their asses to pay attention to what was happening to other patheons.**_

" _And what about the Chosen one, with how things are he would grow more powerful and may stop the destruction of the Universe."_

" _ **Darling, darling, I want him to get strong enough to challenge me, for it to be call a war both parties must at least be equal. Hence, why I help along with his growth.**_

" _They will beat you, i'll beat you."_

" _ **Baby, you could try."**_

************************************************************

"Again!" Perseus barked at his young, raven haired student.

Nico wiped the blood from his chin as he raised his three-foot, black, stygian iron sword from his side. Every since the Battle of the Labyrinth he was training with with either Narumi and Kurama or old past heroes/demi-gods such as Perceus; son of Zeus, Jason; son of Zeus, Theseus; son of Poseidon and even his half-brother Hitler.

There were twenty-four hours in a day, he trained for eighteen hours everyday except sunday because he either spying on the monsters or doing odd jobs for his father. However, he was still short and skinny, even if everyone denies it and say he's simply lean.

Nico give his chosen teacher a smirk before he did a Percy and rush towards the man but before their swords clash aim a kick towards Perceus head in which Perceus caught and hold on to his foot. But Nico didn't stop there as he jump upward aiming a kick at his opponent's head which made Perceus releashed his hold on the younger demi-god and barely twisted in time to avoid the kick making Nico severly unbalance and he landed on the floor wiped out.

"What was your mistake," Perceus laughed down towards the sweaty buddle of black.

"I was too cocky and straight forward, I abandon my sword and forgot about proper sword etiquette which says never run with your sword in your hand because it may cost be extensive damage and if you were an enemy instead of holding my foot with your open hand you could have used your sword to stop me." Nico panted.

"Good," Perceus nodded, "Now get to class with Theseus."

Nico couldn't help it he groaned out loud but he did as was instructed and went to the other part of Elysium which Theseus was located.

One more week to go. He really needs to get Percy go along with his plan or he'll die.

................................

"Are you ready now, Kurama." Narumi questioned, laying on the hard cave floor. For years the two were saving enough chakra for Kurama to break the invisible shield preventing them from leaving and still have enough to place one back up.

Kurama opened his eyes showing one slitted red eye, while the other hand a pitch black scalera, white irus and a tiny dot as a pupil. "Yeah, we got enough and just in time before the war Nico was telling us about."

"So we are helping him, then." Narumi said smiling.

"No, you more than anyone know about the consequences of prophecies. We aren't from this world and as such many horrible things would happen if we interfer now."

"So we're just going to leave him after all he done for us!" She shouted causing the kitsune to snort.

"Of course not, I said we can't interfer Now, but in a year or two yes."

"The war be over by then, remember."

"No, this battle will be over. The war hasn't truely begin yet."

***********************************************************

"Percy! You're back.......where's Charlie" Silena drawled off catching the expression  of his face. "No....no"

"I'm sorry," Percy said but he didn't think she heard him as she ran off crying.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted as she and Chiron came over to the son of Poseidon.

"Chiron,.." Percy said trailing off.

"I know, my boy."

"Father said 'It's time to tell him.' He said making Annabeth and Chiron communicate silently.

"What aren't you telling me?" Percy asked.

***************€*€*€*€*€************

**Narrators**

**A half-blood of the eldest Gods**

**Shall reach sixteen against all odds**

**And see the world in endless sleep**

**The hero's soul curse blade shall reap**

**A single choice shall end his days**

**Olympus to preserve or raze**

**.................**

_However, the final battle had just begun_

_And he who sacrifice must make a choice_

_To let the world burn or become it's guardian angel_

_But this hero who powers will be taken_

_Must make the journey from the bottom to reach to the top_

_And to save the one he loves_

_Betrayal must come onto those who saved him from darkness_

_The final battle had just begun_

_Hero or Void_

_Only time will tell_

_So Brace Yourselves_

_For War_

 


	9. Battle for Olympus-Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double updates for all my stories.

"Please Father, Olympus needs your help." Nico begged his father as he followed the God into the throne room where Persephone and Demeter was sitting. To think of everything happening today the reason he'll fail his mission is because of his stubborn father. He found Luke's mother after so much accident trips across the Globe, he convinced Percy that dipping in the river Styx was the only way to survive Kronus, he convinced Percy to trust him after his father betrayed him and place Percy in the dungeons and Olympus would fall because of his stupid father and his whore of a wife/neice.

"What is the brat begging for now," Persephone sneered at her husband and his bastard.

"He needs some cereal, look at him, so dark and deary. Honestly Hades you need to do something about this place especially with my daughter you trapped down here." Demeter shriek at her brother.

"Mother!" Shouted an annoyed Persephone.

Nico holded back a flinch at the annoyed Goddesses. "Please father Olympus needs you, all of you ."

"And why would I help them, Olympus do nothing for me or have you forgotten we aren't welcome there." Hades practically growed at his son.

"I'll make you a deal." Nico said hurriedly, the battle problemly started already.

"You have nothing I want." The male God said waving his hands at his son. "Go along to your room."

"Not so fast Hades, maybe we should help the Olympians." Persephone said a wicked smile growing on her face causing Nico to shiver in fear. "But I'll like something in return."

"What?" Nico asked swallowing his fear.

"Be my slave for two months." Persephone purred at the small boy.

"Persephone." Hades said in a warning voice.

"Not that kind of slave dear, even if you deserve it he's just a little boy." Persephone told her husband.

"And if I want something for my troubles." Demeter narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"What do you want ,mother." The Goddesss of spring sighed.

"To be welcome into the Underworld the times you are stuck here."

"Hell no!" Hades shouted.

"Fine, I want the boy as my slave as well for a month after Persephone." Demeter said folding her arms.

"Deal." Persephone and Hades said.

"What about me. What if I don't want to be slave." Nico stated to the Dieties.

"You want us save Olympus don't you." Persephone said mockingly, her jade green eyes laughing at him.

"Fine." Nico said wondering to himself if Percy is worth it.

*********************************************************************

"Do I have to do anything." Narumi asked putting a strang of pale blonde hair behind her ear as Kurama started to over power the wards.

Kurama throw a fang grin over his shoulder. "Nah, keep your chakra."

"So how long will this take- " she started but then the barrier glowed red making it visible before cracks suddenly appeared and the shield shatter allowing Kurama to take a hesitant step over.

"Don't bother, " she said walking out her cage for the first time in a thousand years. "How much chakra did that take.

"At least four tails worth." Kurama said grinning again. "Which means to put it back up and make it stronger just in case I'll need to use at least five tails worth of chakra which will cost me to collapse.

Narumi nodded, she figure as much. "We'll stay out here for a day then for you to recover some strength. It's a good thing we don't really need food now."

"However, we can't go to Nico at once, I can feel the tremors in the earth, the battle has started and not even demons can defy the Fates." Kurama continue.

"But someday we will help him right." Natumi stated looking heartbroken. It's not fair that Nico doesn't have help like she had Kurama.

"Yeah, someday."

"Put up the barrier Kurama."

"Hai."

*********************************************************************

Percy looked down at his fellow demi-gods numbering fifty in total, which was sad since an army of monsters and titans were soon descending on them. However, this is the most number of demi-gods he ever saw in a setting.

"We are the children of the Gods. Each and every one of us are heroes. Today we'll face our greatest challenge and we'll be victorious. Today we'll hold Manhattan, we'll stand tall and proud. Yes, we are few but where our enemies have numbers, we have quality. We will hold Olympus.

"Percy, they have boats." Someone in the crowd shouted out.

**(From here the words have been taken straight from the book Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian.)**

_Percy Pov_

_"Just leave it to me," I said. "We need to guard the bridges and tunnels. Let's assume they'll try a midtown or downtown assault, at least on their first try. That would be the most direct way to the Empire State Building. Michael, take Apollo's cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Katie, Demeter's cabin takes the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Grow thorn bushes and poison ivy in the tunnel. Do whatever you have to do, but keep them out of there! Conner, take half of Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge. Travis, you take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. And no stopping for looting or pillaging!"_

_Awwww!" the whole Hermes cabin complained._

_"Silena, take the Aphrodite crew to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel."_

_"Oh my gods," one of her sisters said. "Fifth Avenue is so on our way! We could accessorize, and monsters, like, totally hate the smell of Givenchy."_

_"No delays," I said. "Well . . . the perfume thing, if you think it'll work."_

_Six Aphrodite girls kissed me on the cheek in excitement._

_"All right, enough!" I closed my eyes, trying to think of what I'd forgotten. "The Holland Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got."_

_He grinned. "Gladly. We've got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!"_

_The whole cabin roared in approval._

_"The 59th Street Bridge," I said. "Clarisse-"_

_I faltered. Clarisse wasn't here. The whole Ares cabin, curse them, was sitting back at camp._

_"We'll take that," Annabeth stepped in, saving me from an embarrassing silence. She turned to her siblings. "Malcolm, take the Athena cabin, activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position."_

_"You got it."_

_"I'll go with Percy," she said. "Then we'll join you, or we'll go wherever we're needed."_

_Somebody in the back of the group said, "No detours, you two."_

_There were some giggles, but I decided to let it pass._

_"All right," I said. "Keep in touch with cell phones."_

_"We don't have cell phones," Silena protested._

_I reached down, picked up some snoring lady's BlackBerry, and tossed it to Silena. "You do now. You all know Annabeth's number, right? If you need us, pick up a random phone and call us. Use it once, drop it, then borrow another one if you have to. That should make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you."_

_Everyone grinned as though they liked this idea._

_Travis cleared his throat. "Uh, if we find a really nice phone-"_

_"No, you can't keep it," I said._

_"Aw, man."_

_"Hold it, Percy," Jake Mason said. "You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel."_

_I bit back a curse. He was right. A Sherman tank and a hundred monsters were marching through that tunnel right now, and I'd positioned our forces everywhere else._

_Then a girl's voice called from across the street: "How about you leave that to us?"_

_I'd never been happier to hear anyone in my life. A band of thirty adolescent girls crossed Fifth Avenue. They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. They all had swords at their sides, quivers on their backs, and bows at the ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet, and many of the girls had hunting falcons on their arms._

_The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her Death to Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head._

_"Thalia!" Annabeth cried._

_The daughter of Zeus grinned. "The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty."_

**(Ends here) My normal writing style begins.**

"Okay, we don't have time to chitchat. Everyone get to you stations and Thalia......thank you." Percy said.

"I'm coming with you." Annabeth said to him just before everyone break off.

Percy nodded at her, thankful. "Thanks."

"No problem, seaweed brain." She said giving him a cuff on his arm.

****************************************************************

Nico stared at the dead -no pun intended- silent, darkly shadowed, street full of unaware mortals who was in the way of what was to come. However, he had no time for them, instead he position himself in the middle of the road before drawing his sword Shotádi (darkness).

Coming around the corner was one of the most fearsome monsters ever in greek Mythology; the Chimera. A monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of more than one animal. It was depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that might end with a snake's head, and was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydra.

  
"Hello ugly, " Nico smirked at the creature before wincing, he really needs to work on his insults. But it seem his job was finish as the creature snarled at him showing off huge yellow fangs from the lions mouth.

He remember what Theseus told him about the particular monster and the best way to defeat.

..........

" _What do you know about the Chimera." Theseus asked him as the man circle around him._

_"He has ten thousand attack points, and is poisoness from the snake head an the only card -_

_"Stop," Theseus said cutting him off. "This is not a game Di Angelo, this knowedge would be the deciding factor of whether you live or die against such a creature. A chimera has as you should know three heads; a lion, a goat and a snake, and has such has three brains. Hence why it is one of the more intelligent monsters, however, the animals hold true to their instinct and a goat is prey, ergo confuse it and make it lash out against itself. But it's not so easy, as i said it's intelligent. Additionally, it's hide is excemptionally tough making it's weak spot naturally their mouth but getting that close is dangerous."_

_"But above all else be always on your guard and remember there's no such thing as a fair fight. Also remember what your fighting for and what you can't afford to lose._

_......._

_Nico reopened his eyes as his battle not noticing he closed them._

_Breathe_

_"One"_

_Breathe_

_"Two"_

_Breathe_

_"Three"_

_Breathe_

_"Percy."_

 

"Now!" He shouted in his mind as the monster was two feet in front of him and Nico swung his sword pushing all of his body weight into it ,clashing it with the monster's claws keeping the two in a deadlock. Obviously, the monster was stronger than him and he was shoved back but not before his shadows wrapped their way around the lion's neck and pulled the beast to the ground. The goat horns were digging into the concrete while the snake tail was trashing about.

Nico pulled himself up from his trumpled state as he couldn't believe his dump plan actually worked but it was the only way the monster wouldn't see the shadows creeping up on it. He slowly walk to the trashing beast and gently lowered his sword into it's heart giving it an instant temporary death, for he was not his teacher and he new the term mercy, for he often wish for it.

Nico releashed a small smile as he got ready to do the dirty work; kill the traitorous demi-gods. While everone else deal with the monsters, he'll do the cleaning up, the job no one want to do, the job he'll never stand for but it must be done and unlike the other demi-gods he wasn't actually friends with the traitors. Hence he was the one to do it. Why, not even he knows. But they were in the building looming over infront of him, either hiding or up to something. Maybe both.

..................

"Splat! Splat! Splat! " the sound of blood hitting walls was heard in a warehouse not ten meters from the ocean. Nico's hand was shaking as his sword took on a red glow from the blood of the traitors - your cousins, a dark voice whispered in his head.

Why was he so weak, he killed before so why was it affecting him here and now. Especially, when failure was not an option and he only killed two of the possiblely thirty demi-gods/ goddesses. Was it the blood the monsters never left behind.

No, he couldn't let these thoughts affect him, he have a job to do and the two sons of Hermes were only the door guards.

"Let's go." He muttered to his pets as he expanded the shadows around the building, squeezing the large thing like two lovers. He could feel every twist the shadows made like it was an extension of his limbs, they crawl over him holding him close; protecting him from what was going to happen. Cushioning the would be sound of an explosion.

He pour all his hate and anger into it strengthing the only things that were with him his entire life, he pour his love for his mother, his sister, percy and the two best friends he could ever ask for. His shadowy pets swell with power, turning into large snarling wolves with huge claws. He smelt the fear running through the demi-gods who were staring at his pets with horror in their eyes. Then he let it loose and the building exploded.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

Nico collaspe on the ground as his shadows dropped from shielding him, it seems the demi-gods were hiding greek fire bombs in the buildings. Thankfully his shadows were stronger, however,.......

He glanced around the still burning area full of concrete and dead bodies. "Fuck"

***************************************************************

Percy's body was in autopilot as he fought Hyperion; the titan Lord of the East. He barely acknowledge the crashing waves around his feet and the storm clouds and lighting that were surrounding him as he fought the titan. He only knew that if he stop moving he'll die, that if he hesitate he'll die, that if he dies what about the prophecy. What about his friends?

"You will not win!" He hissed at the titan, barely hearing himself above the noise from the two clashing armies.

"You never hope to defeat me demi-god." Hyperion sneered back making percy wondered how hood his ears are and how did he heard the titan in the first place.

"No, maybe not alone but I was never alone." Percy smirked as Grover started to play his reed pipes. The horrible music the stayr used to play was long gone replaced by more powerful, better quality notes.

Vines made their way up the titan restraining his movement but Hyperion easily snapped them witn pure strength.

"It wasn't working." Percy thought with dread.Then more stayrs joined Grovers tone making more vines appear. Nymphs came out their trees and manipulated the earth to helped Griver with his struggled.

"We could do this," Percy muttered putting more power into his little storm making Hyperion even more off- balanced. Barked started to cover the titan's legs slowly making its way up the males body. Branches made an appearance and soon the Hyperion tree was coming into labour. Leaves began to grow on the branches and the tree barked fully enclosed the titan of the west making an immobile prison for the titan.

"We did it." Percy said as the demi-gods finished off the battelion of monsters. " Okay, everyone regroup at the Empire state building. This is just the first wave."

"Yeah, they could do this."

.......................

"Clarisse, shouldn't we help," Mark; a big burky son of Ares asked his sister. The entire Ares cabin (all eight of them) manage to squeezed their way into their leader tiny room.

"Why should we Mark, to them we're either bloodthirsty beings who have no honour and only thinks about war or traitors because our father was mind control by the titan king." Clarisse snapped back at her little brother. "So we won't participate in this war, they only use us for their own gain but no more."

"But clarisse, you regain that honour when you lead the quest for the golden fleece"

"No buts," she interupted her sister Cassie. "Have you forgotten how they treated you after Jackson's first quest. We aren't our parents but to fit in we all have to stereotypes. Plus, as soon as Jackson part of the quest spread around camp they hardly count it as my quest anymore"

"They think of all Ares children as nothing but bullies and we are but only because they made us that way. Mike, you were a cute child but because of their way of thinking and teasing you became what they expected of you and I became a bitch to protect you all."

"We know Clarisse," Arion said. He was the baby of the group only being ten years old, but like all his siblings he someone to watch out on and not underestimate.

"But they can't regrette what they did or change their ways, if they all die." Cassie said twirling her blonre lockes with her fingers.

"And what would eight more people do." Augustus snapped at his sister.

"One person could change the world and we aren't only eight normal children. We are the children of Ares." Cassie snapped back.

"Isn't it a bit obvious that we children of Ares aren't welcome or did you not catch the memo for the last few years." Augustus snorted.

"Calm down, everyone," Ellie said to her bickering siblings. She was the odd one of the bunch with her slim, 'delicate body' tone and her indian heritage. But she was the strongest next to Clarisse and her twin Felix.

"Yes please calm down, I want to sleep." Felix pitched in.

"Just shut up, okay.We're not helping until they apologized." Clarisse barked. "Is that clear."

"Yes ma'am." They muttered together some more overjoyed than others.

"So is anyone else hungry?" Mike asked with a blush causing Mark to snicker and the others to draw up smiles, even the 'sleeping' Felix.

*****************************************************************

"Note to self, never blow up a building while still inside it." Nico groaned as he stood up. The warehouse layed in tackers and the greek fire while thankfully not spreading still light up the place like a beacon.

"Help me." A voice called from the rubble scattering his thoughts.

He made his way towards the voice only to see a blonde, blue eyd pretty boy stuck inbetween two thick slabs of concrete, crushing his lower body to the ground.

"A child of Apollo." Nico muttered staring into the blonde's eyes.

"I know you, child of Hades." The child of Apollo choked as blood ran down his chin from his mouth.

"Why?" Nico asked the demigod.

"Why not, the Gods don't care about us, we're just they pawns. They don't care if the mothers of their children are abusive women, they don't care if their dirt poor and can't afford a child so they live on the streets, they don't care that half of us never survive to see our sixteenth birthday, they don't care about us."

"So you turn to the Titans." Nico screeched at him. "Their worse than the Gods ever could be, they would turn the world to slavery. Or did you honestly thought you'll be treated as equals or will actually survive when this is all over."

"Everyone's going to die eventually and we knew the.....*cough*....... we knew the titans are worse than the Gods but revenge for they actions towards us , if the Gods at least suffer for their rongs against us, if at least we get their notice to see what they look like, to show them the results of their crimes against us.....*cough...*cough*......*cough*

"Then fuck the world." Nico finished for the demi-god. He understood where he was coming from, he understood wanting to give into the hate, the williness the to tell the world to fuck off for revenge he knew it too well but unlike the son of Apollo he didn't give in to it.

"Rest in peace." He give a little smile as he placed a golden coin into the male's shirt and brought his sword down and stabbed the son of Apollo in the heart taking his life.

"That was very anti-climatic."

"What did you expect fireworks." The voice in his head mock. "Or are you ashamed that murder comes to you so easily."

"He was nothing but a traitor and an idiot. No matter how bad the Olympians are the Titans are much worse."

"Sometimes revenge is worth all the damage done afterwards."

"Even if that damage is the end of the world." Nico laughed bitterly. "I truely wonder though, if I wasn't in love with Percy would I have join the Titans."

"Only you would know that answer."

Nico cocked his head to the side. "Father's coming."

"That man is not your father Nico, he's a sperm donor. No father would ever sell his son to slavery."

"The Gods have done much worse than slavery in the past, dear shadow and sometimes they forget we are not the same as them."

"The child of Apollo was right, they don't care about you but want you to clean up their shit."

"Let's make an entrance." Nico said rolling his eyes, knowing full well how crazy he look talking to himself.

"I always do."

....................

"Percy." Sally yelled as she and Paul exited his car and ran to her son.

"Mum? What are you doing here!" Percy yelled at her. She should not be in the mist of battle.

"Helping, of course." Sally said as she held up her weapons.

"Percy!"

Percy turned at Annabeth calling him.

"Go Percy, we'll be fine." Sally said just as the earth started to shake and shadows danced in the street stopping battles around them.

"What's happening." Annabeth yelled as she holded onto her best friend.

"It's Nico." Percy smiled as the son of Hades appeared with a skeleton army with his father riding in an chariot with an undead horse with wings.

"Percy we have to go." Annabeth yelled again at her best friend.

Nico nodded towards Percy with a slight smile on his face. He'll protect Sally Jackson amd her boyfriend.

"Your Nico di'Angelo, Percy's friend." Sally asked....no she stated to Nico with a slight smile.

"Percy talked about me?" Nico asked blushing a little as he stood infront Sally as the wave of monsters descended towards them.

"Yeah, he felt really sorry he broke his promise to you." Sally said raising her gun higher while also adjusting her boyfriend's aim.

"It wasn't his fault, miss Jackson." Nico winked as he charged the monsters, spinning his sword wilded while trying to remember his lessons.

"Slash, Slash, Dunk and Roll. Block the monster, turn around and kick away the other." Nico chanted in his kind laughing at his thoughts a little as he successfully defeated two monsters. He was suddenly wishing he had two swords like his favourite anime character 'kirito' from 'Sword Art Online'.

Then he came faced-to-faced with the Kindly Ones; the furies. "Why are you guys here."

"Kronos promise us riches and we'll be able to torture anyone we want, not just the guilty." The middle one; Alecto, said.

"So just like that you turn against my father." Nico spit out as the furies started to laugh and crackle their whips. "If it's one thing i hate it's traitors like you."

Nico charged the furies, jumping to the side to get away from Tisiphone whip and then dropping to the ground so Megaera's could go pass him.

"You know i was waiting for this moment, where i could finally kill you for all the trouble you cause me." Nico smirked as he took control of his own shadow to boost himself forward, as the furies own shadows to chain them in one place.

"I am the one of the most powerful demi-gods in this century." Nico smirked as the furies turned to golden dust after being run through with his sword. However, when he turned around he saw something that made his heart dropped. Sally's boyfriend aimed his gun towards a very familiar hellhound and click the trigger.

"Mrs.O'Leary!" Someone screamed, Nico believed it was him and suddenly he was infront the giant dog and took the bullet for Percy's pet.

"Oh my God." The male yelled as he ran up towards the bleeding demi-god, who shooed thhe dog off the battlefield and back to the underworld. "Are you okay, my name's Paul. I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay Paul, it-'s no big deal." Nico waved the man away even though he was wincing every few seconds.

"Your not okay, someone should really look at you. Why did you take the bullet for anyway, i thought i was aiming at a Hellhound." Paul practically yelled in panic.

"It was a hellhound, but she's one of the good guys." Nico said standing with a wince holding his bleeding side and widening his his in fear.

"Watch out," he yelled pushing Paul out the way and then narrowly ducking a 'war flail' that was being weild by an empusa.

"Such a young and beautiful demi-god." The beautiful monster laughed before transforming to it's original form which was a flaming hair, sharped claws,long fangs, with donkey's leg and a brass prosthetic leg.

"Who are you." Nico asked trying to distract the greek version of a vampire away from Paul. It would be horrible if she manages to charmspeak the man.

"Serephone, one of the only few empusa left who is completely loyal to her creator Hecate." The empisa bragged.

"Then why are you attacking Olympus?" Nico asked even though he already knew several minor Gods joined the Titans' side.

"Because the Olympians ignore my goddess and claim her to be minor or less powerful than them while the truth is that Zeus filled his council with his children in which half don't belong on it." The empusa snarled before attacking the demi-god.

"Well at least Paul got away." Nico thought as the monster came towards him.

"Serve me." He yelled holding his sword away from him as around five dozen skeletons appear to defend him.

"Defend me and kill all monsters who oppose you." Nico commanded his army as he forced himself to not show weakness infront of his servants.

"For Olympus!!!" Came a loud yelled as the children of Ares suddenly appearly on the battle and turned the tide to the demi-gods favour as the children of the God of War brought monsters down in seconds.

"Is Clarisse glowing red." Nico choked out in shock knowing what it meant. " She gain the blessing of her father!"

"Well, i can't let her beat me now can I." Nico smirked as he joined the war driven demi-god in cutting down the monsters ignoring his past wounds with pure determination and stubborness.

"Oh Shadow, do you want to come out and played." He asked the being inside in as his bloodlust shot through the roof.

_**"I thought you'll never ask."**_ Came the dark replies as Nico's eyes bleed red and the darkness took control of his body.

***********************************************************

When Nico gain back control of his body he was hidden in the shadows of Olympus throne room, watching as everyone got credits and awards for saving the Gods and holding Manhattan.

"Percy Jackson." Poseidon bellowed out, silencing the large hall as the green eyed, hero of Olympus took a step forward to bow to his father and then Lord Zeus.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Zeus grumbled obviously unhappy.

"The Gods thank you for your help against the Mad Titan and grants you one wish."

"Any wish," Percy asked the the King of the Gods in shock.

"Yes boy, even immortallity." Zeus nodded his head solemnly.

"Does anyone doubt my son's worth." Poseidon glared at everyone in the hall daring them to speak out.

"No." Percy said quietly but it was still heard in the sient room.

"What!"

"What." Nico squeak but he was unheard. "Why would Percy deny such an gift; imagine immortallity; to never die and go to the underworld."

"But i would like one wish, if you swear on the River Styx."

"You would dare boy." Zeus said as lighting started to crackle around.

"I was told to always get a solemn oath." Percy smirked looking at Hades.

"Guilty as charged."

"We can't-" Athena started but was cut off from Poseidon.

"If it's in our power Percy." The sea God said glancing down at his son.

"Trust me, it is."

The gods glanced at each other before swearing on the river styx to grant Perceus his wish if it's in their power.

"I want the Gods to claim all their children pass the age of eleven and guide the satyrs to them for protection as well as pardon all the minor Gods who helped Kronos in the war, released all the titans that don't deserved their punishment and give Lord Hades and Lady Hestia a chair on the Olympian Council." Percy said smirking at the Gobsmack looks on everyone faces.

"Son, you ask for too much."

"I hold you to you oath." Percy glared at each and every God/Goddess.

"Fine." Zeus said as he waved his hands and two additionally chairs were added to the throne room.

"Thank you, Perceus" Lady Hesyia said as she rested a hand on the demi-gods shoulder and took her seat on the council while Hades simply gave the boy a nod and gratitude shining in his eyes.

Nico on the other hand was in a state of shock as his father was rewarded for something he didn't even want to do. However, his love for Percy also grew stronger as the boy wish for something that benefitted everyone.

" _ **What a stupid boy."  Shadow crackle. "The gods give him an unbreakable oath, he could have ask to become king of the gods or something which helds power and then do what he asked for and still keep the power."**_

"That's the difference between the two of you, Percy doesn't care about power." Nico smiled.

" _ **And that's why he's stupid**_."

***********************************************************

"They....they kiss." Nico sobbed as Shadow wrapped itself around the boy.

"I knew it was going to happen, but why does it hurt so badly."

_**"Love hurts, that's why it's a blessing and a curse." Shadow said wisely wrapping itself around the boy.** _

_**"One day, you'll meet someone for you, that loves you as much as you love them."** _

"Thank you Shadow." Nico said as he shadow traveled back to his room in the underworld.

" _ **Your welcome." Shadow crackled.**_

_**"When the time comes the world shall fall." The creature dubbed 'Shadow' cracked in it's mind.** _

_**"If only who knew, this was the begining Nico dear."** _

_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha** _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

_You shoot me down but i won't fall,_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but i won't fall_

Nico hid behind the crowd who were celebrating that the war was finally over and at least their own heroes had a happy ending together. Percy and Annabeth finally kissed and once again Nico felt his heart broke into tinier pieces.

He was the reason they survive the labyrinth, he was the one who made sure Percy would survive against Kronos, he disobeyed his father to save Percy, he stood behind and bargain his freedom for his father, his step-mother and Demeter to help save Olympus, he sacrifice his own soul to protect Manhattan from the traiterous demi-gods, when Sally decided it was good reason to allow a mortal that couldn't see the monsters to fight he was the one who stood infront a speeding bullet so it wouldn't hit Percy's hellhound, he stood infront the doors of the Empire building and didn't let a single monster passed and yet he got nothing in return. Not even a thank you from the boy he loved and while his father got praises and a throne on Olympus, tomorrow he got to be a slave. And the saddest part of all, no one seemed to remember he existed.

As a tear slip down his eye he shadowed travel to his room, the bright, white room was his safe haven from the world. 

" _ **You honestly thought you'll be accepted.**_ " Shadow snickered in his head as Nico dropped onto the bleach, white sheets of his bed; his black entire making it seem whiter. " _ **You belong in the shadows not the light, not matter how hard you try."**_

"Leave me alone." Nico mumbled. He'll never give in to the darkness, even if he will forever be alone, forever be the scrape-goat, the unknown hero. He won't ever forget himself.

"I hope you can remember that in the days to come." The high-pitch voice of Shadow said cruelly as it left Nico for the time.

Nico laughed; a depressed sound, before he made his way to his grand piano, summoning up a skeleton  with a cello while he at it. Then he started to slammed his fingers onto the keys before the familiar tone of titanium began and he sang along to the sound. (Start the song)

_You shout it out,_   
_But i can't hear a word you say,_   
_I'm talking loud, not saying much,_   
_I'm critizised,_

He was judged for being a son of Hades, he was critizised for being a goth and 'emo' and when he speak it feels like he can't be heard. It felt like he was all alone and now that Narumi and Kurama was gone, he was alone.

_I bullet proof, nothing to lose_   
_Fire away, fire away_

"Oh yeah, I was shot." Nico murmured looking down, the black shirt and black leather jacket hid it so well. Additionally, he was use to pain so it didn't bother him.

_You shot me down, but I won't fall_

_I Am Titanium_

No matter how painful it'll be, he'll always stay by Percy side. Even if he was only remember when he was useful and then thrown away like trash.

"Nico!!" Persephone yelled gleefully as she barshed into his room interupting the song by David Guetta ft. Sia.

"You said tomorrow," Nico said standing at the Goddess in shock.

"It is tomorrow, Neeks." She said pointing a manicure nail at the clock which showed twenty minute passed midnight.

"This will be a fun couple of months." She cracked as Nico felt a shiver run down his spine.

_I Am Titanium_

"One," Nico said, his body shaking slightly from the force behind the whip lashing his back. For the past two months he was Persephone everything and anything, from a ; doormat, to hairstylist, to chef and all the inbetweens. But the weird thing was when he messed up, she didn't do nothing just walk anyway, however, he wasn't exactly lucky.

It was the last day of the two month agreement and he was currently standing feet apart, nude in front of a dungeon wall. She said if he touched the wall or fall, one hundred more lashes will be added to three hundred she already planed. If it wasn't enough he was still shaking from the first one and the whip had large spikes which also made it easier to tear into his back.

 _Waaaaapishhhhh_!

"Two"

 _Waaaaaapishhhh_!

"Three"

You shoot me down but i won't fall,

I am titanium

 _Waaaaaapishhhh_!

"Four" Blood was leaking down his legs.

 _Waaaaaapishhhh_!

He choked, this one hit his head and came straight down his back and stop at the end of his knees.

"Five"

 _Waaaaaapishhhh_!

"Six" His hands hit the wall to break his fall.

"Heeehhee, that's a hundred more." Persephone crackled as she encourage the dead, russian, soldier to continue with the boy's lashes.

A single tear dropped from Nico's eyes.

 

...........................

 _Waaaaaapishhhh_!

"One thousand three hundred." Nico panted it was finally done.

"Go and clean yourself boy. " Persephone sneered at him as she left." Mother expects you in an hour."

Nico waited a couple more seconds to make sure she was really done and collapse in the pool of his own blood. His entire body was covered in slashes; the whip hit the same place more than three times and the number of times he fell down only made the  number of lashes increase.

" One hour." He mumbled not sure why he wasn't passed out but was thankful.

**_"So was it worth it." Shadow said coming back to gloat about Nico's pain._ **

"Just shadow travel me to a shower."

****************************************************

_You shoot me down but i won't fall,_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but i won't fall_

 

_I AM TITANIUM_

"Your late, boy,"  was the first thing Nico heard as he made his way into Demeter mansion on Olympus.

When Shadow took him to his shower in the bathroom he barely stood the water hitting his wounds and when he put on clothes it was horrible but he managed to pour nector and ambrosia on the wounds before wrapping his entire body with a whirte bandage and put on a three shirts, a hoodie, his signature leather jacket, black gloves and a slightly baggy jeans to hide his skeletal frame and wounds while the hood hid his head.

"I'm sorry, my lady." He said while internally he was calling her a bitch.

"Shut up and go and collect something for me." She said handing him a piece of paper with an address on it before she sent him flying through the door.

"Watch it boy,"  a female sneered down at his fallen form as she nearly tripped over hi

"I'm sorry Lady-" Nico started not wanting another God/ Goddesses angry with him but trail off as he got a good look at her.

"Artemis," he growled, the pain from his reopened wounds ignored.

Artemis stared at the black haired boy growling at her vaguely remembering him from somewhere. It wouldn't do good to turn the son of Major God into an animal.

Nico started to walk off from the Goddesses but a hand hold him back.

" What did you do to my sister." an annoyed voice said from above him.

Nico turned wround to face Apollo whose fade darker when he saw the boy.

"You!" He said while his arms wrapped about the demi-gods throat.

"Apollo!" Nico heard Artemis said but she didn't seem to bothered.

"You killed my son." Apollo said glowing.

"He was a traitor." Nico said not fighting the God. "

 

_I am titanium_

 

"Figures, I'll die because of something like this." He thought vaguely remembering the blonde guy that had survived the explosion.

"Apollo, put the boy down." Artemis said to her brother again.

"But sis-" Apollo started to whine.

"We have a meeting." She said turning around. "Let's go."

Apollo looked down at the demi-god before dropping the worthless trash in the ground.

"Your lucky, brat." He said kicking the demi-god before following his sister.

Nico picked himself off the ground.

"This will be a long two months." He muttered.

_I am titanium,_

_I AM TITANIUM._

_I AM TITANIUM_

_i won't_ fall......

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
